Soldatensprache der Schweizer Armee
Bitte beim Eintragen neuer Ausdrücke auf korrekte Rechtschreibung und alphabetische Einordnung achten. ---- Da in der Schweiz verhältnismässig viele Männer Militärdienst leisten oder geleistet haben, sind die unten aufgelisteten Begriffe teilweise auch im Zivilleben stark verbreitet und in Gebrauch (Spatz, Ceinturon etc.). Einige der Begriffe sind allerdings im Zuge von Armeereformen fast gänzlich aus dem militärischen Alltag verschwunden oder sind politisch nicht korrekt (KZ, Gestampfter Jude etc.). A * AAR: Neudeutscher Begriff für die Besprechung der Resultate einer Übung (After Action Review), manchmal auch aus dem Englischen "Debriefing" * abdetachieren: Jemanden abkommandieren zu einer Tätigkeit fernab seiner Truppe * Abreib-PD: Oberflächlich ausgeführter Tagesparkdienst, der inoffizielle Begriff wird seit Jahrzehnten zum Leidwesen vieler Adjutanten von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben. * absitze: Von der Ladefläche absteigen, aussteigen * abspitzen: Magazin mit Munition bestücken * abtempieren: Art Begriff für eine Verabschiedung des AdA * ABV: Abendverlesen, neuer Begriff für ZV (s. d.) * Achtliacht: In Ahnlehnung an Berna-Lastwagen (Vierlivier) so genannter Schützenpanzer 93 Piranha (acht Räder) * AdA: Angehöriger der Armee; sind speziell weibliche Angehörige der Armee gemeint, wird als WAdA abgekürzt * Adam: Kurzbefehl nach dem Austreten: An die Arbeit Marsch (siehe auch unter Eva) * Adj: Adjutant * Adidassoldat: Obergefreiter (Gradabzeichen: 3 schräge Striche) * Aff: Tornister Weltkrieg * Agent: Absolut gehirnloser Entgleiser (bspw. verlaufen) * Ajaxsoldat: Abschätziger Ausdruck für Betriebssoldaten (Unterhalt der Kaserne) * Aktivdaher: Pause machen in der Daher Formation (halbkreis um den Zugführer). Rauchen & Sprechen erlaubt. * Aladin: kleiner Petrol-Heizofen * der Alt: Hauptmann Weltkrieg * der ganz Alt: Major Weltkrieg * Alubüchse: M 113 aufgrund seiner dünnen Aluminiumpanzerung (veraltet) * AMP: Armeemotorfahrzeugpark, neu Logistikbasis der Armee (LBA) * AmUäliRüäfe: 'den Ueli rufen' nach Ueli Maurer, ehem. schweizerischer Verteidigungsminister; kotzen * anderthalb: Warnruf beim Nahen eines Offiziers Weltkrieg * anhänglicher Freund: Tornister Weltkrieg * anschlägig: Kurz vor dem Durchdrehen, z.B. bei langen Übungen aufgrund Schlafmangels * Antibocktarin: sagenumwogener Lusthemmer für den Antibocktee, den es nie gegeben hat. * Antibocktee: Gerücht, dass in der Küche ein Lusthemmer in den Tee gemischt wird. Tatsächlich wurde im Winter Vitamin C zugemischt. * Arbeitergugelhopf: Brot Weltkrieg * Argumentationsverstärker: Alternative Bezeichnung für das Sturmgewehr 90 * Arsch: Reservierte Abkürzung für Armeeregenschirm (sollte dieser tatsächlich einmal eingeführt werden); (auch für Armeeregenschutz) * Arschleckerbalken: Scherzhaft für den zweiten Strich beim Gefreiten oder Oberleutnant. Wird bei gutem Benehmen verliehen. * Arschlochbarriere: (ehemalige) schwarze Armeeschokolade, da sie stopfend wirkte. * Asg: Armeeseelsorger, früher Feldprediger Fpr * ASU: Atomsicherer Unterstand, nuklearwaffensichere Version des FU. Muss bei alten Versionen noch von Hand mit Pumpe belüftet werden. * Asylant: Adjutant * Atombrot mit Ethanol haltbar gemachtes Brot für die Zeit nach dem Atomkrieg * Atomknorrli in den 70er und 80er Jahren verwendete Notration in "atomsicherer" Verpackung. Angeblich von Knorr produziert. * Atomriemen in den 70er und 80er Jahren verwendete Notration in "atomsicherer" Verpackung. War echt grauslich... * Aufflauschen: Versehen des Kampfanzuges mit Klettnamensschildern (anstatt der Metall/Gummiversion) * Aufklärergrab: Bezeichnung für einen Biwakbau, der aufgrund der guten Tarnung viel von den Aufklärern verwendet wird (s. JKB) * Ausbooten: Befehl zum Aussteigen aus einem militärischen Fahrzeug. * Ausgänger: Ausgangsanzug (Tenu A) * Austreten: Kurze Ruhepause * AV: Antrittsverlesen - Antreten der Einheit (am Morgen und z.T. auch nach dem Essen) zum Arbeitsbeginn * A-Zelt: Kurzform für: Ausschusszelt. Zeltplane, welche aufgrund ihres Alters nicht mehr als Zelt dient, sondern zur Abdeckung von Material, Fahrzeugen oder ähnlichem dient B * BABHE: Bundesamt für Betriebe des Heeres, heute LBA * Bahnhofvorstand: Divisionär Weltkrieg * Bambino: Artfremder Hilfsschiesskommandant für die Artillerie; Chance, die eigene Stellung zu treffen grösser als das Ziel zu vernichten. Auch für den früher verwendeten Bambino Code (Buchstabiercode). * BAMF: Bundesamt für Militärflugplätze * Bananengas: Übungsgas zur Dichtigkeitsprüfung der Schutzmaske. Eigentlich Isopentylacetat (deshalb auch IPA-Test). Riecht intensiv nach Bananen. * Bantam: Inzwischen ausgemusterte Panzerabwehrrakete auf Haflinger-Transporter; Treffen praktisch ausgeschlossen * Basar: Auslegeordnung Weltkrieg * Batalliönler: Batallionskommandant * Batman-Gurt: Ausdruck für Grundtrageeinheit 90 (GTE) * Bauchriemen: Ceinturon Weltkrieg * Baverschlap: Abkürzung für Bandverschliessapparat * Beigümmeli: Gummibänder um die Hosen über den Kampfstiefel aufzurollen * Berliner: Bequeme, aber arbeitsintensive Zeltvariante * Bewegungen: Teil des allseits beliebten Kommentars, wonach die Bewegungen gut, aber zu langsam sind. * Bidon: Betriebsstoffkanister * Bidontschingg: Betriebsstoffsoldat * Biene Maja: Leuchtweste und -stulpen für Strassensperrungen; auch: Die gelb-schwarzen Markierungssäulen auf Strasseninseln * Bierfourier: Ein Soldat, der immer am meisten Alkohol in den WK bringt. * Big Ben: Kommandogebäude auf dem Waffenplatz Biére, dessen Türmchen auf dem Dach dem grossen Vorbild in London ähnelt. * Binom: Bezeichnung für ein Zweierteam resp. den Partner im Zweierteam * Biscuit: Euphemistische Bezeichnung für die knochentrockenen Militärkekse * Black tripper: (auch Black Mamba) Penis schwärzen mit Schuhcreme, s. Schwarze Mamba. * Blatereufschlitzer: Sanität Weltkrieg * Blauer: Angehöriger der Sanität (Blaues Béret und Kragenspiegel) * den Blauen Weg gehen: Sich aufgrund (echter oder vorgetäuschter) medizinischer oder psychischer Probleme untauglich schreiben lassen (siehe auch Violetter Weg) * Bleiföhn: Pistole * Bleischleuder: Gewehr Weltkrieg * Blunschi: od. Rekrut Blunschi, Bezeichnung für weibliche Soldaten. Der Ausdruck stammt aus der Militärkommödie "Achtung, fertig, Charlie!" in welcher die weibliche Hauptrolle Rekrut Blunschi heisst. * BO: Berufsoffizier, früher auch Inschter * BöFei: Böser Feind; Immer erwarteter, aber nie erscheinender Gegner * Borschtelachs: Borstenlachs, veralt. für Schinken * Bourbaki: In Ahnlehnung an die Bourbakiarmee, Bezeichnung für chaotisch aussehende oder abgekämpfte Truppe. Auch allgemein für unzulänglichen Zustand des Anzugs (Tenue). * breit fahren, schmal denken den Panzertruppen unterstelltes Motto * Bride: Schlechter Soldat, kann auch in Zusammenhang mit anderen Worten verwendet werden, bspw. Bridenzug, Bridenpuch etc. * Brieftaubenbeschleuniger: Bezeichnung für den mobilen Störsender SE-600 (montiert auf Steyr-Lastwagen, mittlerweile ausser Dienst gestellt). Wurde wegen Geheimhaltung so bezeichnet, wenn Zivilisten wissen wollten, was das sei. * Brieftübeler: Bezeichnung für einen Soldaten, der (vom Kampf) keine Ahnung hat * Brigadeuse: Eher inoffizielle Bezeichnung für die Chefin der Frauen in der Armee95, welche den Rang eines Brigadiers trug. * Brotsack: die über die Schulter getragene Tasche für Gamelle und Essbesteck * Brownie: abschätzig für einen Zeughausangestellten, Begriff von der Farbe der Überkleidung her kommend. * BU: Berufsunteroffizier * Büchse: Gewehr Weltkrieg * Büchsenfüsilier: Abschätzig für Panzergrenadier (siehe Alubüchse). * BuHu: Kurz für "B'undes'h'''uus", Schweizerdeutsch für Bundeshaus, also das Regierungsgebäude der Schweiz in Bern. Während verschiedener Politdiskussionen rund um die Abschaffung der Wehrpflicht oder das Rückbehalten der Armeewaffen ausserhalb des jährlichen WK, während welcher die "da oben", also die hohen Politiker, gerade in der eher waffenfreundlichen Armee als weinerliche "Heulsusen" bezeichnet wurden, weil sie "Angst vor Waffen" hätten, entstand dieser Begriff, da "Buu Huu" auch als Persiflage für Wein-/Heulgeräusche verwendet wird. * '''Bundesferien: (auch Pfadilager) alljährlicher, dreiwöchiger Wiederholungskurs * Bundesfrack: Waffenrock Weltkrieg * Bundesrocker: Motorradfahrer * e Bundesschnurre bechoo: sich beim MIlitärzahnarzt die Zähne reparieren lassen Weltkrieg * Bundesziegel: Militärzwieback Weltkrieg * Bundesziegel: s. Biscuit * Bundeszylinder: Käppi Weltkrieg * Bürogummi: Abschätzige Bezeichnung für Verwaltungssoldaten wie Fouriergehilfen, im zivilen für jede Form von Büroangestellten übernommen. * Bürohoden: Büroordonnanz (siehe auch Bürogummi) * Bürorunzle: Büroordonnanz (siehe auch Bürogummi) * Bürsten: Schikanieren, z.B. "die Rekruten bürsten" * BUSA: Berufsunteroffiziersschule der Schweizer Armee, manchmal scherzhaft mit "Berufsunfähige Suchen Anschluss" transkribiert * BWS: „Beid Wäg Seckle“ - im Laufschritt hin und zurück. Teil eines Befehls, wenn jemand etwas holen soll. * BWSOT: „Beid Wäg Seckle, Ohni Tippe“ - Bestellung im Restaurant, wenn es schnell gehen soll (zB bei grossem Durst) * BX: Bliib Xund (früher immer der Name der Durchhalteübung der Inf OS Zürich) C * C-Alarm: (Alarm vor chemischer Waffe) Bemerkung, wenn dem Gedärm Gas entwichen ist * Caran d'Ache: Übernahme für den CdA (cf. CdA), weil dieselbe Abkürzung. Eigentlich ein Schweizer Hersteller von Blei-/Farbstiften bzw. Kugelschreibern * Calimero: Weisser, obligatorisch zu tragender Fahrradhelm * CBWB: Chillen bis weitere Befehle, auch CBA: chillen bis ausgeruht. Gleiche Bedeutung wie Hä-si-be * CBA: Chillen bis ausgeruht * CdA: Chef der Armee * Ceinturon: (sprich Sääntüron): Ledergurt 98, wobei sich das 98 auf 1898 bezieht! * Centi (oder Cent): Panzer 55/57 (Vickers Centurion), seit längerem ausser Dienst * Centi-Tower: Turm des Panzer 55/57, abgeschraubt und an Eingangsachsen in die Schweiz eingebuddelt, gehärtet und mit Munition versehen, noch nicht so lange ausser Dienst * Charlie: der Gegner, Reaktionsübung bei der sich alle innerhalb von 10 sec verstecken müssen * Charscht: Gewehr * Chäpsler: Pistole * Chäsmesser: abschätzig für Bajonett schon 1. Weltkrieg * Chauffeur: Divisionär Weltkrieg * Cheib: Hügel Weltkrieg * Chettefigg: (Kettenfick) 24 stündiges Mittragen der Schneeketten im Rucksack als Strafe für einen fehlbaren Motorfahrer * Chettele: (Ketteln) drillmässiges Montieren resp. Demontieren der Schneeketten * Chifelhalter: Sturmband Weltkrieg * Chinderschänder: Siehe Gay-Bag bzw. Schwulenrucksack * Chindlisarg: Kindersarg, alte Offizierskiste, meist jedoch nur als Sarg bezeichnet * Chinesebeton: Reisgericht * Chlapf: (Schweizerdeutsch für 'Knall') Artilleristen-Bezeichnung für die Panzerhaubitze M109, auch im Zivilen allgemein als Bezeichnung für ein Fahrzeug üblich. * Chlöpfschiit: scherzhaft für das Sturmgewehr schon das Gewehr im 1. Weltkrieg * Chräyebisel: Kaffee und Kakao Weltkrieg * Chrieg: Armeedienst; "I mues i Chrieg" heisst in etwa, ich muss in den Dienst * Chriegshuet: Käppi Weltkrieg * Chuchitiger: (Küchentiger) Truppenkoch * Chüechutzeler: grauer Überzug über den alten, blauen Waffenrock Weltkrieg * Chügelimüpfer: (Kugelstoßer) Minenwerfer * Colpro: ABC-Schutzzelt * Condor: Inzwischen ausgemustertes Motorrad mit der Tendenz zum Radverlust * Coupe Schteppebrand: Schamhaarrasur, meist kombiniert mit Schwarzer Mamba/Black Tripper (s.d.) * Couvert: Schlafsack D * Dättel: Soldat, pejorativ * Dä mit em breite Bändel ume Grind: Major Weltkrieg * DB: Dienstbüchlein * DD: de Dümmscht (der Dümmste), Bezeichnung für Soldaten, welchen ein Missgeschick unterlaufen ist, eigentliche Bezeichnung für Durchdiener * Dechiurloub: in Arrest gehen; auch "mit der Decke in Urlaub gehen" Weltkrieg * in Deckung gehen: sich vor der Arbeit drücken Weltkrieg * Dieseltschingg: Betriebsstoffsoldat * Demob: Demobilmachung, früher gebräuchlich am Schluss des WKs, Abgeben des Mat im Zeughaus, häufig mit einer Übung verbunden (siehe Mob, vgl WEMI) * detachieren: Jemanden abkommandieren zu einer Tätigkeit fernab seiner Truppe * Difdif: Divisionär (zweithöchster Rang in Friedenszeiten) * Diszi: Disziplinarstrafe (Verweis, Ausgangssperre, Disziplinarbusse oder Arrest) * Donnerbalken: Feldlatrine * Dräckle: Im Dreck wälzen, robben oder ähnliches * Drähtlispanner: Telegraphenpionier Weltkrieg * Dreigänger: spöttische Bezeichnung für das alte (1-Gang) Fahrrad. Drei Gänge: fahren, stossen, tragen... * dreizehn: Warnruf beim Nahen eines Offiziers Weltkrieg * Dreizehnerstempfel: oder auch Dreizehner. Bezeichnung für den Einsatz des Kolbens des Stgw. 90 als Schlagwaffe. Dieser hat 13 Rillen und hinterlässt einen entsprechenden Abdruck * Dritter Dienstkanal: Mobiltelefon. Gebräuchlicher Ausdruck bei den Übermittlungstruppen. (Als Dienstkanal wird eine unverschlüsselte Verbindung via Richtstrahlantenne bezeichnet. Der 'zweite' Kanal ist die verschlüsselte Verbindung z.B. via IMFS). Siehe auch SE-079 * Druckmannschaft: Leute, die sich vor der Arbeit drücken Weltkrieg * Druckpunkt fassen: sich vor der Arbeit drücken Weltkrieg * sich dünn machen: sich vor der Arbeit drücken Weltkrieg * Durscht: "Durst haben" heisst, den Helm weit nach hinten geschoben zu tragen (wie um ungehindert trinken zu können). * Düsendorf: Alte Bezeichnung aus den 1950er Jahren für die Stadt Dübendorf mit dem Militärflugplatz * Düsenvelo: Jagdflugzeug vom Typ DeHavilland Venom (seit längerem ausgemustert) E * EBU: Abkürzung für „erstellt, betreibt und unterhält“, wird immer zusammen mit einer Einrichtung genannt, z.B. EBU Mob KP. Kurzer Befehl für viel Arbeit * Eff-Sack: etwas unhandlicher Effektensack (verteilt bis 2004), zum Transport der persönlichen Effekten in den wöchentlichen Urlaub. Inzwischen etwas handlicher, immer noch die gleiche Funktion * EFU: Entschlussfassungsübung im Offizierslehrgängen. Bei kurzer Vorbereitungszeit / zu langem KANU verkommt sie oft zum "Entschlüssli im Büssli" (Entschlüsschen im (VW-)Büsschen) * Eidgenoss: 1.militärtaugliches, dienstpflichtiges Ross, 2. Militärvelo *'Einbooten': Befehl zum Einsteigen der Truppe in ein militärisches Fahrzeug, insbesondere in Schützenpanzer, Lastwagen und Duros. *'Einzelzimmmer' Disziplinararrest bei leichten Fällen von Straftaten, unterteilt in Einzelzimmer Halbpension (einfacher Arrest) und, bei verwerflicher Gesinnung, Einzelzimmer Vollpension (scharfer Arrest) *'Eisenschwein': Bezeichnung für den Entpannungspanzer 65. * EKF: Eigentlich: E'lektronische '''K'rieg'''führung, in dortigen Einheiten intern auch E'''s '''könnte f'unktionieren (fehlende technische Fachkenntnis), '''E'lite-'K'''ampf'f'ormation, '''E'ndloses 'K'isten'f'''ugen (fugen=hastig transportieren, egal wie; da das gesamte technische Material in vielen schweren Kisten gelagert ist und oft gereinigt und gezählt werden muss). Allgemein auch '''E'is'k'alte '''Füsse. * EKG: Eier-Kontrollgriff, unangenehme Untersuchung der Hoden auf Leistenbruch (Hernia inguinalis) bei der Aushebung (Musterung) bzw. zu Beginn der RS * Elefant: eine grosse schwere grün/graue Kiste * ELVIS: Kragen bei der Jacke aufgestellt. Rekruten dürfen das nicht haben. * Erdmändli: Abschätziger Ausdruck für Zeughausangestellter, hellbraune Arbeitsbekleidung * Erholungsheim: Arrestlokal Weltkrieg * Erstellen: Befehl des Vorgesetzten, der ein Austreten (s.o.) beendet. * es rüchnet: Warnruf beim Nahen eines Offiziers Weltkrieg * EVA: Abschätzige Bezeichnung für PAL-Soldaten, in Anlehnung an die französische Bezeichnung engin filoguidé antichar * Eva: Kurzform des Befehls, um eine viertel Stunde Pause (Austreten) machen zu können (Eine Viertelstunde austreten) F * Fabrikmarke: Erkennungsmarke Weltkrieg * Fahnenpariser: Futteral für die Bataillonsfahne; alternativ: Fahnentraggurt * Fahnentürgg: Bezeichnung für das Prozedere rund um die Fahnenübernahme bzw. Fahnenabgabe (Vorbereitung (kann längere Zeit dauern), Vorbeimarsch, Aufmarsch, Ansprache, Abspielen Nationalhymne, Abmarsch), auch bekannt als Fahnenfigg * Fak-Ausgang: eigentlich Fak-Nachtessen (fak''ultativ), langer freier Abend ohne vorgeschriebenes Essen in der Kaserne * '''Faschiinemässer': das anstelle eines Bajonetts vom Sanitäter getragene Allzweckmesser mit Schneide und Säge, in der Grösse eines Gladiatorenschwertes. * Fass: Sturmgewehr, in Anlehnung an französische Bezeichnung (F'''usil d'ass'aut) * '''Fassriemen, Fasstschingg': Mitglied der Fassmannschaft, eines Detachements, welches die Mahlzeiten von der Küche ins Esslokal schleppt (Tschingg: Abschätzige bezeichnung für italienischen Gastarbeiter wegen deren Ausruf "cinque" bei einem Spiel) * Faulof: (auch Faulstof). Bezeichnung für Fachoffiziere. * Fäldi: Feldweibel schon 1. Weltkrieg * Feldcoiffeur: Aufklärer (Abzeichen: zwei gekreuzte Säbel; erinnert an eine Schere) * FeldflÄschebächer: Trinkgefäss zur Feldflasche, auch für eine PET-Flasche mit wenig Wasser die als Aschenbecher im Feld dient. * Feldliebu: Feldweibel Weltkrieg * Feldoptiker: Sicherungssoldat (Auge im Abzeichen) * Feldtoaster: Abschätzig für M113, da es im Panzer im Sommer ziemlich heiss werden kann * Feldweib: weiblicher Feldweibel * Feldwichser: (auch: Feldwilli, Feldi, Feldfläsche) Feldweibel * Ferien-Soldaten: Bezeichnung für AdA's, welche mit dem neuen Gepäcksystem 04 (Rollwagen und Rucksack) ausgerüstet sind * Fernseher: Begriff für den unpraktischen Rucksack 90, der in seiner Form einem RöhrenTV ähnelt und mit der Grundtrageinheit 90 zusammen die Feldpackung 90 bildet * Fettgagel: Grossdimensionierte blaue Rauchwolke erzeugender Erstschuss im Schiesstand, nachdem bei der vorangegangenen Gewehrreinigung der wichtige Teil des Lauf-Entfettens vergessen oder verdrängt wurde. * Figg, figge: (Fick) nicht Geschlechtsverkehr, sondern Schikane. Beispiel: Tenüfigg für befohlenes wiederholtes Wechseln der Bekleidung * Figger: (Ficker) Bezeichnung für figgende Vorgesetzte, bspw. Figgerkorpi (für besonders strengen Korporal), * Figgermutz: Tragart der Kopfbedeckung, die Vorgesetzte oft benutzen (Vorne tief, hinten hoch) auch Heckspoiler, Figgerlefti etc. Wird entsprechend oft veralbert. * Figgertäschli: Privat verkaufte olivgrüne Tasche für Reglemente, besonders von Gruppenführern in der UOS erworben. Kurzfristig auch Umhängetasche mit Tarnmuster, die Anfang der 2000er Jahre in der UOS abgegeben wurde. * Figger- PD: Täglicher Parkdienst für Rekruten, der unter Aufsicht eines Gruppen- oder Zugführers ausgeführt wird und oftmals mit allerlei Anstrengungen (Liegen, rennen etc.) verbunden wird. Vor allem zu Beginn der RS häufig angewendet. * Fisch: 1. Ausgangsregenschutz, auch verwendet als Bezeichnung für den Arbeitsregenschutzhut 2. Unerlaubtes Davonschleichen während einer Übung * Fisch fassen: auch fischen, Zusammenschiss erhalten. Die Heftigkeit des Zusammenschisses wird in der Grösse des Fisches angegeben, wobei man die Arme zur Hilfe nimmt. Reicht des nicht mehr aus, so wird nur noch der Augenabstand des vermeintlichen Fisches gezeigt. * Fischermutz: Bezeichnung für den Arbeitsregenschutzhut * Flauschi: Schlafsackinnenhülle aus Faserpelz * Fleischhackmaschine: Maschinengewehr Weltkrieg * Flöte: Sturmgewehr (auch: Flinte) * Flugbahnwischer: Rekrutenverarsche: man muss das Gerät holen, um damit die Flugbahn der Artilleriegranaten zwischen Kanone und Ziel zu wischen. Sinn und Zweck siehe weiter unten unter Froschhaarpinsel. * flüssiger Sonnenschein: strömender Regen (auch: „Die Sonne scheint in Strömen“) * Föhn: Sturmgewehr (auch: Flöte, Flinte) * Formation Sauhaufen: Siehe Formation schwule Wolke. * Formation schwule Wolke: Bei Verschiebungen wird üblicherweise in korrekter 2er- oder 4er-Formation gelaufen. Halten sich die Soldaten nicht daran und laufen in einem lockeren Grüppchen (im WK teils akzeptiert), wird dies inoffiziell als die "Formation schwule Wolke" bezeichnet. * Foufou: (sprich: Fufu) Fourier * Fräsenblätter: Sporen Weltkrieg * Franz-Karl-Weber-Artillerie: Bataillons-Mitrailleure Weltkrieg * Frauetraum: Frauentraum, Bezeichnung der Putzbürste des 12cm Minenwerfers und der 10,5cm-Geschütze. * Fresslieferant: Fourier Weltkrieg * Fresspäckli: Per Feldpost zugestelltes Paket an AdAs von Freunden oder von der Familie. Enthält allerlei Esswaren (z.B. Landjäger, Studentenfutter), wird aber auch gerne mal mit einem Playboy oder ähnlichem angereichert. * FRIDA: Übername für weibliche Armeeangehörige bzw. Abkürzung für Frauen in der Armee * Froschhaarpinsel: Unliebsame Untergebene wurden oftmals von möglichst weitentfernten Plätzen ins Materialmagazin (Matmag) geschickt um eben den Froschhaarpinsel zur Reinigung der Optik abzuholen. In Ermangelung einer Behaarung beim Frosch war dieser Weg meist umsonst. * Früchtekorb: Bezeichnung für die Gasmaskentasche an der Grundtrageinheit 90, da diese mit einer harten Kunststoffschale ausgelegt ist und somit darin transportierte Orangen selbst das wildeste füsilieren unbeschadet überstehen. * Fruchtzwergli: Soldat im Verkehrsregeldienst, wegen der farbigen Leuchtweste. * FTF: Für t'Füx, (für die Füchse). Eigentlich: Feldtelefon (=FTf) * FU: Feldunterstand, vorgefertigter Erdbunker, in welchem ein Angriff abgewartet werden soll. Auch: Führungs- oder Feuerunterstützung * Furz: Blinder Schuss * Furzglocke: Übernahme für die tarnfarbige Überwurf-Pelerine ohne Ärmel * Füsel: Füsilier (Infanterist) schon 1. Weltkrieg * Füsi: aus dem französischen: Gewehr * Füsilator: Füsilier (Infanterist) Weltkrieg * füsilieren: Ignorieren von Strassen und Wegen bei Verschiebungen; bei allen technischen Truppengattungen die Ausbildung im Gefecht; erschiessen aufgrund eines Todesurteils (veraltet) * Füsilier Harzenmoser: Soldat, der sich nicht gefechtsmässig verhält. Dieser Begriff hat alle Armeereformen in den letzten 150 Jahren überlebt. * füsle: Verb abgeleitet von Füsilier: Gefechtsausbildung im Gelände * Fuessgänger: Abschätzig für Füsiliere bzw. die Infanterie, da dort mehr gelaufen wird als sonstwo * FUG: Feldumschlaggerät 93, Fahrzeug/Bagger mit Schaufel oder Palettenheber * Funghis: Oft verwendete aber abschätzige Bezeichnung für Tessiner Soldaten * FU Of: Feuerunterstützungsoffizier * Führungsgehilfe 75: Bezeichnung der Pistole 75 von Instruktoren * Furie: Fourier, manchmal auch Furioso * Fusspulverartillerie: Sanität Weltkrieg * Fussschweissindianer: Füsilier (Infanterist) Weltkrieg * FÜZ Of: Inoffizielle Abkürzung für Fauler, überzähliger Offizier (meist Gastdienstleistende) * FÜNS: Findet überhaupt nicht statt G * Gagel: einzelne Patrone, Geschoss * Gagle: Schiessen * Gallier: Übername für Armeeangehörige aus der Westschweiz * Galoppschule: Train-Rekrutenschule * Gamelle: Koch- und Essgeschirr aus Metall; nicht sehr beliebt, richtiger Name Einzelkochgeschirr * Gärtner: Bezeichnung für Generäle (Brigadier, Divisionär, Korpskommandant) aufgrund der Edelweiss auf dem Rangabzeichen * Gasonkel: auch GONK, ABC-Schutzoffizier (Offizier des Stabes für atomare, biologische und chemische Waffen) * Gasrüssel: Schutzmaske (weil frühe Masken durch einen Rüssel mit dem Filter am Gurt verbunden waren) * Gasta: Gabelstapler * Gay-Bag: Übername für den kleinen, grünen Rucksack * Gaypier: Abschätzige Bezeichnung für Rapier-Soldaten * Gebirgspistole: 7.5cm-Kanone mit einholmiger Lafette * Gebirgszweier: Doppelliter Weltkrieg * Gefechtsfeldosterhase: s. „Füsilier Harzenmoser“ * Gefechtsnegerlen: an einer Gefechtsausbildung teilnehmen * Gefechtsrunzel: Führungs- und Gefechtsgehilfe von Subalternoffizieren (siehe auch 'Hode') * Geissbock: Maschinengewehr 51 * Geissefigger (Ziegenficker) veraltet für die Ledergamaschen, die in der Höhe von Ziegenpenissen reiben * Geistiges Pannendreieck: Scherzhafte Bezeichnung für das Gradabzeichen des Korporals. * Genierudel: Verschieben ohne Formation bei den Genietruppen (siehe auch Schwule Wolke) * Geroh Fernantenne 235/m, nach dem Hersteller Geroh GmbH & Co KG. Wird aufgrund der Form und Lederabdeckung im verladenen Zustand gerne mal für eine Waffe gehalten. * Gestampfter Jude: Bezeichnung für Büchsenfleisch, auch gestampfter Uhu (meist Kurzform „Gestampfter“, alternativ auch „Chappi“) * Gewehrpariser: Sattelholfter, früher bei der Kavallerie, heute noch beim Train * Gfächtsfeldschriiner: Abschätzige Bezeichnung für den Sappeur * GGG: "gfrässe, gschisse, glade": Zustand, in dem man in den Kampf (die Übung) geht * GGST: Gruppe für Generalstabsdienste, ehemalige Organisation in der Schweizer Armee; abschätzig auch "gross, grün, schwer, teuer" für Armeematerial im Allgemeinen. * GHS: Gemütlicher Halbständer * Gibelzelt: Einfachste Zeltvariante, nicht Wetterfest * Gipfeli (Croissant): Winkel im Gradabzeichen von Unteroffizieren * Gipfeli und Comella: Frühstück vor dem Abtreten: Ein Croissant und eine Tetrapackung kalte Schokolade. * Gipskopf: Übungs-Panzerabwehrrakete für Rakrohr (nicht mehr in Betrieb), auch für die Übungsmunition der PAL (Panzer Abwehr Lenkwaffe)(nicht mehr in Betrieb) oder Panzerfaust gebräuchlich (besteht allerdings nicht aus Gips) * Glettise (Bügeleisen): Bezeichnung für das Funktionsabzeichen der Panzerjäger aufgrund dessen Form, welche einen Piranha-Panzer mit TOW-Turm darstellt. * GMC: robuster Lastwagen der General Motor Corporation (Modell CCKW-352 oder 353), Benziner, Verbrauch: rund 100 L auf 100 Km * GMV: Gesunder Menschenverstand * Gmüeswägeli: Gmieswäägeli (BS), die Berna- und Saurerlastwagen aus den 30-iger Jahren, 1966 noch der Truppe abgegeben * Gnägi: Rollkragenpulli (gem. Reglement: 'Tricothemd') Eingeführt während der Amtszeit von alt Bundesrat Rudolf Gnägi als Verteidigungsminister * Go Go Go: 3 Punkte Befehl für Panzergrenadiere * Goldalarm: Kurzmeldung vor dem Eintreffen höherer Offiziere * Golden Boy School: eher abschätzig für die Militärakademie (MILAK, ehemals Militärische Führungsschule MFS), die Ausbildungsstätte für Berufsoffiziere * Goldregen: Gruppe hoher Offiziere wegen des vielen Goldes am Kragen oder auf der Schulter * Göppu: (Göppel) Militärfahrrad, kurz Rad * Gorpskommandant: Spöttisch für Korpskommandant, höchster Dienstgrad in Friedenszeiten. Gorps = CH für Rülpser. * Gotthard: Wenig praktische Zeltvariante * Gotthardchinesen: Übername für Armeeangehörige aus dem Tessin * Grabstein: Erkennungsmarke schon im 1. Weltkrieg * Grasaff: Scherzhafte Bezeichnung für Infanterie * Grashopper: Füsilier (Infanterist) Weltkrieg * Grasmarine: Weitere Bezeichnung der Infanterie * Greni: Grenadier (Infanterist mit besonders harter Ausbildung und Umgangsform) * Grenzwächtersirup: Schnaps Weltkrieg * GroBöFei: Abkürzung für Grosser Böser Feind; Der allzeit zu erwartende, aber nie erscheinende Gegner * GroMaDuSi: Abkürzung für den Schulkommandanten der Infanterieschule Zürich um 1970 (grosser, magerer, dummer Siech) * GröFaZ: Abkürzung für Grösster Führer aller Zeiten, wird für sich überschätzende, tatsächlich schwache Führer verwendet. Abkürzung auch für Grösster Feind aller Zeiten, für die Beschreibung und Darstellung einer gegnerischen Bedrohung in Übungen * Grölaphon: Megaphon * Grosi: (Grossmutter) Bezeichnung für den Wollpullover * Grossmutter: Grosse, schwere Holzkiste mit zu wenig Tragegriffen. Ursprünglich geballte 1,5kg-Ladung der Handgranate 43 * Grosser Pneu: Übername für V+T Offizier im Battilonsstab (früher grosser Motf Of) * Grümpel-Täsche: Ausdruck für Grundtrageinheit (GT) * Grundplattemänsch: Minenwerfersoldat (siehe auch Mineschpicker) * Grüne Ferien: Allgemeiner Ausdruck für Militärdienst * Gruppenkomödiant: Korporal Weltkrieg * Gschlächtsmäldig: (Geschlechtsmeldung) Gefechtsmeldung * Gschlächtsmappe: (Geschlechtsmappe) Gefechtsmappe * Gschtältli: Grundtrageinheit 90 (auch: Batman, Fallschirmli, GT) * GSoA: G'od '''S'ave 'o'ur 'A'rmy (Begriff, kreiert als Gegenreaktion auf die Armeeabschaffungsorganisation mit dem selben Namen) * '''GST: grün, schwer, teuer: wie (fast) alles in der Schweizer Armee. Als Anspielung auf den Zusatz i Gst (im Generalstab) * GT: Grundtrageinheit * GT-Rätsche: Nagelschuhe (alte Ordonnanz), siehe Zahnradfinke * Gsundheitspösteler: Leute, die sich vor der Arbeit drücken Weltkrieg * Güterzug: Fourgonkolonne Weltkrieg * Gulaschkanone: Feldküche Weltkrieg * Gummiäntlikanonier: (Gummientchenkanonier) Abschätzige Bezeichnung für Bootschützen * Gummibock: Unimog 1t, der zum Bau von Feldtelefonleitungen verwendet wurde * Gummichue: Unimog S LKW * Gummimax: Hauptmann * Gummisusi: Übungsgerät "Phantom" zur Beatmung, ist jedoch (entgegen dem Namen) geschlechtsneutral * Gumpesel: Reitpferd Weltkrieg * Gussauto: Panzer 61 oder 68, seit längerem ausser Dienst * Guuge: Gewehr H * Haarkommode: Tornister Weltkrieg * Habermotor: Reitpferd Weltkrieg * Hackfleisch: Frischer Absolvent der RS; Wird im ersten WK zum Hamburger * Halt du Stier!: Warnruf Wachhabender deutscher Muttersprache in der Westschweiz. Tönt wie "Halte ou je tire" (Stehenbleiben oder ich schiesse) * Härdmechaniker: Sappeur Weltkrieg * härten: Erstellen einer Sicherung des Standort, z.B. durch Aufstellen von Ter-Gittern * häschere: massive "Munitionsvernichtung" anlässlich Gefechtsschiessen * Häsi: siehe Flauschi * Hä-si-be: 'Hält sich bereit' (klingt besser als: „hat nichts zu tun“); auch Hä-si-ra-be (Hält sich rauchend bereit) oder Hä-s-li-be (Hält sich liegend bereit). Der Begriff stammt ursprünglich aus Befehlen, welche Reserveaufträge für bestimmte Einheiten oder Personen definieren. * Hagahuwa: Handgabelhubwagen, auch als Palettenrolli bekannt * Hamburger: Neuling im WK * Hanf: Brot Weltkrieg * Harfengrenadier (Harfegreni): Bezeichnung eines Angehörigen des Militärspiels, in Anlehnung an die Harfe auf den Spiegeln * Häuptling: Hauptmann, kann aber auch irgendein Vorgesetzter damit gemeint sein (siehe auch: Indianer) * Hauptfeldfläsche: Hauptfeldweibel * Havasreiter: einzelner Radfahrer Weltkrieg * Heckferrari: Ein Oldtimer vom Typ Saurer 4MH, welcher bis in die 1980er-Jahre bei der Artillerie als Zugfahrzeug für Haubitzen verwendet wurde. * Hegel: Das legendäre Schweizer Armeemesser * Heimleitung: Abschätzige Bezeichnung für den Chef der Truppe (Meist Kompaniekomandant) * Heizer: Von den Flugbetriebs- und -mechaniktruppen verwendete Bezeichnung für Piloten * Helikopter: Bezeichnung für das Tarnschirmgerüst der alten Kanone 35 und der 10,5 cm Haubitze 42/46 * Helmpariser: Helmüberzug im Tarnmuster * Helvetiabräzeli: Militärzwieback Weltkrieg * Hepo: Heerespolizei, allseits beliebtes Kontollorgan, vorallem nachts wenn die Wache kontrolliert wurde * Hiba: Hindernisbahn; allseits beliebter Geländekurs * Himmelfahrtsportier: Sanität Weltkrieg * Himmelfahrtstäfeli: Erkennungsmarke Weltkrieg * hingere bige: essen Weltkrieg * Hirtehemmli: grauer Überzug über den alten, blauen Waffenrock Weltkrieg * Hitlersagi: (Hitlersäge) Maschinengewehr 51 (da nahezu Baugleich zum deutschen MG 42) * HKA: Hochschule für komplizierte Angelegenheiten (scherzhaft für: Höhere Kaderausbildung der Armee) * HoChiMin- Schotter: Reisgericht * Hochwasser: Kaffee und Kakao Weltkrieg * Hode: (Hoden), für (Büro-, Gefechts-, Post-) Ordonnanz * Höhlen Securitas: Abschätzige Bezeichnung für angehörige des Festungswachkorps * Hölzige: Angehörige von Nachschub- und Instandhaltungstruppen in Kampfeinheiten * Holzstich: Holzspäne in Gewehrlauf. Entseht bei gewolltem oder ungewolltem Einsatz des Aufgelanzten Stgw 90 als Speer. * Homo arsenalis: abschätzige Bezeichnung für Zeughausmitarbeiter (humanistisch gebildete Variante) * Horeb: Hügel Weltkrieg * Horeb: Manöverkritik durch Vorgesetzte am Ende der Übung * Hospizbatterie: Haubitzenbatterie Weltkrieg * Hotel Dufour: Häufig benutze Umschreibung für die Dufourkaserne auf dem Waffenplatz in Thun * Hotel Jassbach: Häufig benutze Umschreibung für die Kaserne Jassbach. Nebst ihrer geringen Grösse (nur eine Kompanie) wird sie als schönste Kaserne der Schweiz angepriesen. * Hü Hü Hü: 3 Punkte Befehl für ein Pferd * Hüdeli: Stofffetzelchen zur Reinigung des Stgw 90 * Hülse: Flaschenbier * hülselen: Aufräumen eines Schiessplatzes (Patronenhülsen einsammeln) * Hülsensack, Harzenmoser: Schlechter Soldat oder auch oft allgemeiner Ausdruck für einen Soldaten XY (siehe auch Füsilier Harzenmoser) * Hundemarke: siehe Grabstein * Hüsa: Hülsensack (im engeren Sinn, hat nichts mit einem schlechten Soldaten zu tun) * HV: Hauptverlesen (Antreten der Einheit vor Ausgang und Urlaub) I * Igel : 1. Formationsform eines Trupps/Gruppe im Gefecht. 2. Saloppe Bezeichnung für das Aufklärungs Fahrzeug 93/97 "Eagle" * i Gst: Offiziell: im Generalstab (hoher Stabsoffizier mit Generalstabsausbildung). Inoffiziell: in gebückter Stellung, im Gestrüpp, im Gummistiefel, im Gstältli, im Genitalstab, am General sim Stab (Am Stab, gemeint ist das Geschlechtsteil, des Generals), im Gartenstuhl, im Gaagelistuel (dt. im Schaukelstuhl); Die Inoffiziellen Bezeichnungen werden auch unabgekürzt verwendet, also etwa "Oberst im Gartenstuhl" * Indianer: saloppe Bezeichnung für die Mannschaft (Soldaten) * Infanteriepackung: Zusammenbinden der Ausrüstung zwecks Übersetzen von Gewässern * Infanteriewetter: Strömender Regen, auch Füselwetter * Infanteriezundhölzli: (Infanteriestreichholz) Aus den Genietruppen stammende abschätzige Bezeichnung für Infanteristen * Infantilerie: Verballhornung der Infanterie * Inschter: Instruktionsunteroffizier oder -offizier; aufgrund der starken Miliztradition oft mit Vorurteilen behaftet (ist Dein Leben dunkel und finster, komm zu uns und werde Inster) * Irak: Jedes Übungsgelände. (Auch: Vietnam, Afghanistan, Kongo, Kosovo, etc.) "Mir sind hüt de ganz Tag im Irak unne." * Ist so, weil ist so.: Beliebte und sehr vielseitig anwendbare Erklärung * Ist so, weil ist so. Bleibt so, weil war so.: Steigerung * Ist so, weil ist so. Bleibt so, weil hat sich bewährt. Variante für Humorlose * Ist so, weil ist so, weil war schon immer so.: Weitere Variante * Ist so, weil ist so weil Übungsbestimmung.: Weitere Variante * Ist so, weil ist so. Ist so, weil gut so. Bleibt so, weil war so. * Ist so, weil war so, weil bleibt so. * IKEA : Alles muss raus! Bei Zimmerkontrolle wenn nicht O.K * IVP : 'Individuelle Verbands Packung', kompaktes, in einer Kampfanzugtasche transportierbares ein-Mann-Verbandszeug. Bei Übungen gerne illegalerweise durch ein 'Individuelles Verpflegungs Paket' ersetzt. J * Jageisen: Sporen Weltkrieg * JEKAMI: Veralberung von z.b. Armee "Jeder kann mitmachen" * JKB: Jagdkampfbiwak - Biwak, bei dem die Zeltblache über ein Loch gespannt wird und getarnt wird, so dass das Biwak nicht erkennbar ist * Johnny: Büchsenmahlzeit in den Varianten Chili und Spätzli und neustens mit Curry. Kann mittels Aufheizen im geschlossenen Zustand zur Explosion gebracht werden (Johnnybombe) * John Wayne: siehe Johnny * Jugofernseher: Bezeichnung für den Rucksack 90, oder dann für die Richtladung 96 leicht, fürs Kinderzimmer bzw. 96 schwer, für die ganze Familie (Jugo für Jugoslawe) * Jugokino: Bezeichnung für die Richtladung 96 schwer (Jugo für Jugoslawe) * Jugomat: Bezeichnung für Seriefeuer (Jugo für Jugoslawe) K * K': eigentlich ''KA, Abkürzung für Krankenabteilung * '''Kadi: Einheitskommandant (Kommandant einer Kompanie/Batterie/Kolonne/Staffel sowie ehemals einer Schwadron). Ursprung: Der Kompaniekommandant ist der erste in der Hierarchie, der bei Disziplinarvergehen über Untergebene richten darf. * Kafaz: Kampfanzug, auch Kämpfer, Kampfpyjama oder Vierfruchtpyjama genannt. Vorgänger des TAZ, vielfarbig, mit vielen Taschen, kompliziert anzuziehen und v. a. auszuziehen wenn's mal aufs WC pressierte * Kafete: Kafeteria, welche auf fast jedem Waffenplatz zum gepflegten Kaffee- oder Bierkonsum zur Verfügung steht * Kaff: kleines Dorf Weltkrieg * Kaliber 58: veralt. für Bierflasche (vor Umstellung auf Halbliterflaschen mit 58cl Inhalt) * Kalk: Plastikfolie mit Stellungen, welche über Karten gezogen wird * Kameradenschwein: auch KS. Schlechter Kamerad, etwa einer der bei Vorgesetzten petzt * Kampfbier: Feierabendbier, welches ohne eigentlichen Ausgang nach Dienstschluss konsumiert wird (meist im WK) * Kampfgolfer: ABC-Abwehrsoldat, da dessen Funktionsabzeichen zwei gekreuzten Golfschlägern ähnlich sieht * Kampftoaster: Bezeichnung für den M-113 aufgrund seiner Form * Kanadier: Ford Canada, ein Kleintransporter aus den Nachkriegsbeständen der Alliierten, heikel zu fahren, da Bremse und Gaspedale vertauscht * KANU: oder auch KANUGI für Kaffee und Nussgipfel (Kaffeepause), KANU(GI)-Rapport, Pause des Kaders * Kaputt: der hagebuchene Militärmantel, chic im Ausgang, kühlt im Winter, gibt heiss im Sommer * Karbidfähnrich: Sanität Weltkrieg * Kariert, de: (der Karierte) Bezeichnung für Duvet- und Kopfkissen-Bezug mit charakteristischem Muster. Auch: "Dem Karierten gute Nacht sagen", "Rendez-vous mit dem Karierten haben" * Karli Bryner: Karabiner, in den fünfziger Jahren * Karst: Gewehr Weltkrieg, auch 'Charst' * Karusa: Kampfrucksack 90 * Kasak: katholische Sündenabwehrkanone = katholischer Feldprediger (siehe auch Prosak) * Kasarusa: Kampfanzugrucksack 70 * Kasata: Kurzform: „Kampfsau des Tages“, Held des Tages innerhalb des Zuges/der Gruppe * Käschu: Kälteschutz (welcher der Legende nach die Kälte davor beschützt, die Jacke zu verlassen) * Kasernengärtner: höherer Stabsoffizier (Brigadier oder höher) wegen des Edelweisses als Gradabzeichen * Katbadi: scherzhafte Bezeichnung für den Bataillonskommandanten (Bat Kdt bzw. Bat Kadi) * Kebab Chef: KC, Armbinde des Tagesoffiziers trägt die Aufschrift 'KC' für Kontrolle / Contrôle (auch: Kasernen Clown oder Kafi-crème) * Keine!: Negierender Ausdruck, entstammend aus "Fragen? Keine!", wird jedoch auch allgemein als Synonym für "nein" verwendet * Kettenhemd: Wollpullover * KGR: Kafi-Gipfeli-Rapport * Kinderschänder: Alternativer Name für den Kampfrucksack bzw. kleiner Rucksack * Kiste: Arrestlokal * KIUG: Kampf im überbauten Gelände, auch Häuserkampf genannt * KKDS: „Kein Kamerad, sondern eine Drecksau“ * KKK: Kurzform: Führungsrythmus des Kaders und altes Motto der Feldweibelschule: Kommandieren, Kontrollieren, Korrigieren oder spöttisch: könnte kübelweise kotzen. Oft um ein weiteres K ergänzt: Konsequenzen, bzw. Kick in den Allerwertesten. (erweitert um ZZZ: Zuschauen, Zweifeln, Zusammenscheissen oder: zeige, zueluege, zämeschisse) * KKKD: Kommandieren, Kontrollieren, Korrigieren, Durchsetzen (häufig mit dem zusatz SK=sonst Knast verwendet) * Kleiner Pneu: Übername für V+T Offizier in der Kompanie (früher kleiner Motf Of) * KleMaDuSi: Kleiner, maximal dummer Siech, Spitzname für einen berühmt-berüchtigten Schul-Kdt des Waffenplatzes St. Gallen in den 1970er-Jahren * KleMaDuSi: Kleiner, magerer, dummer Siech * KMV IMG: Frühere Bezeichnung für die Kriegsmaterial-Verwaltung. Abschätzig für Zeughäusler umgemünzt auf „Keiner macht viel, ich mache gar nichts“ * Knif: Kommt nicht in Frage * Knochesack: Kampfanzug, siehe Kafaz * Knochen: Hörer bei Funkgerät (z.B. SE235) * Knochenschlosser: Sanität Weltkrieg * KNP: Kampfstoffnachweispapier, mit der Eigenschaft, an Gegenständen, an welchen es kleben sollte nicht zu kleben (C-Schutz-Anzug), dafür an anderen Gegenständen (Gewehr) praktisch unablösbar zu sein * Köfferli: Tornister Weltkrieg * Kohldampf: Hunger Weltkrieg * Kombi: Von Angehörigen der Panzertruppen getragene Uniform in Overall-Schnitt * Kommandomutz Schwarze Wollmütze, die neuerdings anstelle des Lupos gefasst wird * Kompaniematratze: Abschätzig für eine verachtete Soldatin oder weibliche Zivilisitin, u.U. weil sich diese den männlichen Kameraden etwas allzu offenherzig nähert * Kompaniemueter: Feldweibel Weltkrieg * Konfirmand: Aspirant Weltkrieg * Konservenhäupling: Quartiermeister Weltkrieg * Konsolen-Wärmer: Abfällige Bemerkung für Angehörige der Luftwaffe die vor Radar- oder ähnlichen Konsolen sitzen und sonst nichts zu tun haben * Kopfpariser: wollene Ganzkopfmütze, die nur das Gesicht freilässt, Ordonanz der Sechzigerjahre im Winter * Kopfwehgamelle: Helm * Koreasumpf: Kampfgelände der Grenadierschule in Isone * Korpi: Korporal * Korpis: Variante von Korpi (s.o.); steht im Singular. schon 1. Weltkrieg * Kotzkiste: anstatt: Kochkiste * Kotzkommandant: Korpskommandant (höchster Dienstgrad in Friedenszeiten) * KP: Kommandoposten. Bezeichnung für Kompanie-/Batteriebüro (Kommandant/Feldweibel/Fourier). abschätzige Abkürzung für den Ausdruck: Kein Plan (keine Ahnung haben) * KPmS: Kein Problem meiner Stufe. Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung ausgesprochener Vorwand, um sich nicht um die Probleme von Vorgesetzten kümmern zu müssen (mit Vorliebe wenn diese im Stress sind und man selber nichts tut). * Krankenmörder: Sanität Weltkrieg * Kranzschwinger: Höherer Stabsoffizier (Brigadier oder höher) wegen des Lorbeerkranzes am Uniformkäppi. * Kreteneier: Hinter einer Hügelkrete (oder über dem Rand eines Schützengrabens) sichtbare Köpfe/Helme von Soldaten. Im Gefecht lebensgefährlich (siehe auch „Füsilier Harzenmoser“). * Kretenglobi: Hinter einer Hügelkrete (oder über dem Rand eines Schützengrabens) sichtbare Köpfe/Helme von Soldaten (siehe auch Kreteneier). Anlehnung an die beliebten Globi-Bücher. * Kroki: Skizze (z.B. Karten- oder Lagekroki; aus dem französischen "Croquis") * KS: 1. Kameradenschwein: Aufgrund egoistischer Verhaltensweisen unbeliebter Kamerad. 2. Kampfstiefel. * Kuck: Schnaps Weltkrieg * Küchentiger: Küchenchef Weltkrieg * Küsche: Küchenchef, Koch * Kugelspritze: Maschinengewehr Weltkrieg * KVK: Abk. für Kadervorkurs, dem WK vorangehender einwöchiger Dienst für Angehörige des Kaders * KZ: aufgrund der Konnotation veraltet für Krankenzimmer (Begriff, der schon vor dem Zweiten Weltkrieg entstand), seit einigen Jahren offiziell KA für Krankenabteilung L * Laabisiech: die runde, stets umgehängte Feldflasche des Sanitätssoldaten um verwundete Krieger zu laben, sie wurde oft mit Gyx gefüllt um in der Übung die Kollegen zu laben! * dr gross Lärme: Bataillonsspiel Weltkrieg * Lästermaul: Maschinengewehr Weltkrieg * Landschaden: Ursprünglich (und immer noch) Bezeichnung für Beschädigung von Flora, Fauna und Zivilbesitz durch Armeeangehörige (bzw. Fahrzeuge), mittlerweile als Zerstörung im weiteren Sinn verstanden * La Poya Beach Resort: Kaserne La Poya bei Fribourg * Latrinensappeur: Sanität Weltkrieg * Lederöl: Schnaps Weltkrieg * Lefti: Leutnant (je nach Dialekt auch Löfti''oder ''Lefzgi(BS)) * Lefzg: Leutnant (je nach Dialekt auch Lüfzg) Weltkrieg * LEO: inoffizielle Bezeichnung für den Kampfpanzer Leopard 2 (offiziell Pz 87), Abkürzung für Schafseckel (Lämmererzeugendes Organ) * Liegen: Befehl für Liegestützen * Liegen lang: Mitnichten Liegestütze, sondern einfach herumliegen * Liegestuhlsoldat: Scherzhafte Bezeichnung eines Soldaten der mittleren Fliegerabwehrtruppen (genauer: Operateur des Feuerleitgeräts Skyguard). Das Truppengattungsabzeichen ähnelt einem von der Sonne bestrahlten Liegestuhl; richtigerweise wird eine Radarschüssel mit Abstrahlung dargestellt. * Liftboy: die ersten feldgrauen Offiziere Weltkrieg * Liftmonteur: Ein Ik Pi (Informatikpionier). Wird das Funktionsabzeichen um 90 Grad gedreht, sieht es wie eine Lifttüre aus. * lila Pause: Eine weitere Bezeichnung für die Schlafsackeinlage * LilaoHügu: Abk. für Li''egen ''la''ng ''o''hne ''Hü''ft''gu''rt. Äusserst bequemes und ausgedehntes Herumliegen resp. Nichtstun. * '''LiLö': Li''chter''lö''schen am Abend * '''LiLö 13': Jemanden durch einen Schlag mit dem Gewehrkolben (hat 13 Rillen) ausser Gefecht setzen. * lisme: (CH für stricken) Stacheldraht verlegen * LLOZ: lange liegen ohne Zeitlimite (siehe Liegen lang) * LMS: Learning Management System, neu eingeführtes Lernmodul für Rekruten; abschätzig "lass mich schlafen" (aufgrund berüchtiger schneller Ermüdung der Rekruten beim Bearbeiten eines Moduls) * LOS: Unechter 3 Punkte Befehl, heisst nichts anderes als „Los!“; auch: L''ine ''O''f ''S''ight, Richtstrahlverbindung * '''Lüga': Leuchtgamasche oder auch Leuchtgamelle * Lügi: Lügner, Bezeichnung für das Fahrtenkontrollheft, in welchem die Fahrer ihre Fahr- und Schlafenszeiten "korrekt" eintragen sollten, wobei man da manchmal etwas Schlaf dazumogeln muss, um auch wirklich fahren zu dürfen. * Lunch, Lunch-Seckli: Nicht sehr ergiebige Mahlzeit bestehend aus Brot, Wurst, Frucht, Getreideriegel, Getränk, usw. abgegeben im Plastiksack in Fällen, in welchen die Küche die Verpflegung nicht anders sicherstellen kann * Lütumenand: Leutnant Weltkrieg * Lupo: Wintermütze mit Ohrenklappen (früher auch: Büsimutz (Katzenmütze) in Anspielung auf den „wertvollen“ Kunstpelz auf der Aussenseite) * Lustwaffe: Luftwaffe * Lychebiger: Sanität Weltkrieg M * Machine (sprich Maschin): Ordonnanzfahrrad 05 (Nein, das ist nicht 2005...) * Mägi: Magazin * Mähen: mit Seriefeuer schiessen * Mäscher: Major Weltkrieg * MAG: Benzinaggregat zur externen Stromerzeugung für Kommandoposten etc. Leider reicht eine Tankfüllung gerade nur für zwei Stunden, was aufgrund des bestialischen Gestanks sowie der erheblichen Russ- und Schallemissionen jedoch auch für eine Nacht reicht.... * Magenbremse: Ceinturon (weil man ihn bei Hunger enger zieht) Weltkrieg * Magetrost: Schnaps Weltkrieg * Maierisligeneral: Generalstabsoffizier * Maisneger: auch Spaghetti-Fresser, sehr abschätzige Bezeichnung für Tessiner Soldaten * Majöse: abschätzig für einen weiblichen Major * Mami: Feldweibel * ManiPat: Abk. Mani''pulier ''Pat''rone. * '''Männli: S Männli mache, war unter Soldaten die umgangssprachliche Bezeichnung für die Achtungstellung annehmen.1966 * '''Mansardenklavier': Handharmonika Weltkrieg * Mars laden: Als Bestrafung/Schikane eines KS wird anstelle normaler Munition ein Schokloadenriegel in die Patronenkammer gesteckt und eine Ladebewegung gemacht. Die Reinigung kann mehrere Stunden dauern… * MatC, Mat-Chef: Material Chef, verantwortlich für das Korps Material der Batterie/Kompanie, meist ein altgedienter Wachtmeister * Materielle Steuerrückvergütung: Unrechtmässig angeeignetes Armeematerial * Matmag: Material-Magazin. Bevorzugter Schlaf- und Kartenspielplatz des Material Unteroffiziers * Matpark: sauber ausgerichtetes Depot des Materials (Rucksäcke, Waffen etc.) * Mat-Ueli: abschätziger Übername für den Mat-Chef (siehe MatC) * meche: Kunstwort aus „machen“ und „Mechanik“. Wurde und wird aber für jede mögliche Tätigkeit herangezogen (z. B. s'Fleisch i d'Pfanne meche = das Fleisch in die Pfanne geben) * der Meier: Major Weltkrieg * Memme: Weichei * Mexikanisch Entladen: Verfeuern eines (Rest-)Magazins mittels Seriefeuer (häufig auch 'Russisch Entladen') * Microtel: Hörer für Funkgeräte * Migros: Serienfeuer. Auf dem (ausser Dienst gestellten) Sturmgewehr 57 war die Schalterposition fuer Seriefeuer mit einem orangen "M" (franz. mitraille) gekennzeichnet, aehnlich dem der Supermarktkette Migros. * Mikados: Abschätzige Bezeichnung für Waffenplatzangestellte. (Wer sich zuerst bewegt, hat verloren) * Minenspicker: Minenwerfer(soldat), Mörser(soldat), siehe auch Grundplattemänsch * Minigolf-Truppen: ABC-Abwehr bzw. Genie-Truppen. Wenn das Truppenabzeichen um 180 Grad gedreht wird, sehen die zwei gekreuzten Retorten bzw. Äxte wie zwei Golfschläger aus. * Minimötti: Duro-Fahrer * Mitter: Mitrailleur * Mittern: Automatisches Schiessen (von Mitrailleur , CH-Bezeichnung für MG-Schützen) * MM: Medizinmann --> KA * Mob (-übung): Mobilmachung (-sübung), früher häufig der Beginn des WKs auf dem Organisationsplatz, meist mit einer längeren Übung verbunden (siehe auch Demob) * mobile Fleischreserve: abschätzige Bezeichnung für die Train-Truppen * Mongohandschuhe: von veraltet mongoloid (despektierlich für eine Person mit Down-Syndrom, oft auch allgemeiner für ugs. Behindert). Winterhandschuhe mit Ausstülpung für Daumen und Zeigefinger. * MotOf: Motorfahrer-Offizier (heute V+T Of (= Verkehr+Transport Offizier)) * Motorisierte Speerwerfer: Train-Soldaten (Kragenabzeichen: ein Rad mit einem Pfeil) * Mötti: Motorfahrer * Motueli: Motorfahrer-Offizier oder dessen Stellvertreter (heute V+T Of (= Verkehr+Transport Offizier)) * MP: Militärpolizei * Mrsch: Kurzform des Befehls 'Marsch'. Da dieser Befehl prägnant zu sein hat, wird das 'a' meistens weggelassen * Mühliwurst: Brot Weltkrieg * Müll: Abschätzige Redewendung für die persönliche Ausrüstung * Münchhausen: scherzhaft für: Presse- und Informationsoffizier * Muggebefruchter: Mückenbefruchter, 20mm Fliegerabwehrkanone 54, s. Zahnstocher * Mulwurf (Maulwurf): Sappeur Weltkrieg * Mumi: Läuse Weltkrieg * Munmag: Munitionsmagazin * Munschnägg: (Munitionsschnecke) Sehr langsames Munitionstransportfahrzeug der Artillerie (M548) * Murmelifigger: Bezeichnung eines AdAs aus dem Bündnerland * Muschi: Abk. für Mutterschiff * Muttenstüpfer: Füsilier (Infanterist) Weltkrieg * Mutterschiff: Übername für Transportwagen mit Transporttasche des Gepäck-Sets 04 * Mutz: Schirmmütze * Müüsli (Mäuschen): runde weisse Marke zur Beschriftung von Gegenständen * MZA: Mehrzweckanlage, Sporthalle mit eingebautem Bunker und Telekommunikationsanlage N * Näbel: ("Nebel"): Codewort der Mannschaft für einen herannahenden Offizier. * Nagelchistli: Käppi Weltkrieg * Nasewärmer: Zigarette Weltkrieg * NATO-Hindernis: Erstes Hindernis auf der Hindernisbahn * Naturbremse: Ordonnanzfahrrad 1905, welches aufgrund des Alters oder schlechter Wartung sogar bei der Abwärtsfahrt langsamer wird. * Nazi (mit frz. Betonung gesprochen): Abwertende Bezeichnung für Deutschschweizer Soldaten durch Romands, siehe auch Russe; auch Tragart des Oberteils des Arbeitsregenschutzes mit aufgestelltem Kragen aber ohne Regenschutzhose und Fischermutz * Nebel: Warnruf beim Nahen eines Offiziers Weltkrieg * NEF: Kurzform für: Nicht erfüllt; Eigentlich eine Bewertung für Prüfungen im Dienst, wird aber für alle möglichen Dinge gebraucht, die schlecht sind, so zum Beispiel "Nef-Korpi" für einen ungenügenden Korporal. Steigerungen: 'Riese-NEF', 'Hammer-NEF', 'Ober-NEF' oder 'NEF uf Stufe Roland' in Anlehnung an den ehemaligen Armeechef Roland Nef, der wegen eines Skandals zurücktreten musste. * Negerschweiss: Kaffee und Kakao Weltkrieg * NEUES ZIEL: Befehl für die Artillerie (Panzerhaubitze, Festungskanonen und -minenwerfer), dass ein neuer Feuerauftrag vorliegt. * NGST: Neue Gefechtsschiesstechnik, oder aber Nicht-im-Generalstab, Bezeichnung für Stabsoffizier, welcher die Generalstabsprüfung nicht abgelegt oder nicht bestanden hat * Nödele ('nadeln'): Kurzschliessen einer 2-Draht-Leitung bei Feldtelefonen * Notriemen: Von der Feldküche abgegebenes Picknick zum mitnehmen. Ursprünglich vorgefertigte Notration. * Nudel: breiter Balken im Rangabzeichen eines Majors, Oberstleutnants oder Oberstst * Nüsslisoldat: Sanitätssoldat um 1970 * Nudlenjud: Fourier Weltkrieg O * OB: Ordre de Bataille (Struktur eines Verbandes) * Oberfäldmuuser: (Oberfeldmauser) Oberfeldkommissär, klärt Landschäden ab (meistens zusammen mit dem Schulkommandanten und dem ganzen Stab) * Obergäuferi: (Ober-Geiferer) Obergefreiter, auch Oberfreier genannt * Obergine: Mischung zwischen Aubergine und Oberst, Bezeichnung für weiblichen Oberst * Oberländer: Oberleutnant * Obermetzger: Regimentsarzt Weltkrieg * Obli, Obligatorisches: Obligatorisches Bundesprogramm; Schiessübung, welcher jeder Soldat einmal pro Jahr mit seiner persönlichen Waffe zu absolvieren hat (ausserdienstlich) * Öbstler: Oberst, hat viel Zeit und konsumiert darum gerne geistige Getränke in Form von gebranntem Kern- oder Steinobst * Örgeli: Tornister Weltkrieg * Offiziersmatratze: despektierliche Bezeichnung für eine weibliche Angehörige der Armee, sexuell konnotiert * Offiziersschokolade: Armeeschokolade mit Corn Flakes. Da diese sehr selten abgegeben wird, war sie sehr beliebt und hatte einen hohen Tauschwert bei der Truppe. Wegen der Seltenheit bei der Mannschaft verbreitete sich hartnäckig das (falsche) Gerücht, dass diese Schokolade den Offizieren vorbehalten sei. Inzwischen ist diese Schokolade verbreiteter als die schwarze Militärschokolade. * Offputz: Offiziersordonnanz, Soldat, der die Offiziere bedient (Stiefel putzen, Frühstück servieren etc.) * Onan: ein Stromaggregat der Übermittlungstruppen, das wirklich so hiess. Schwer und unhandlich, mit naheliegender Bezeichnung für das Ein- und Ausladen desselben aus dem 2DM. * Orangina: orange Strassenweste, welche zu Verkehrsregelung getragen wird. Siehe auch Biene Maja. * Ornithologischer Ansatz: Ansatz bei der Ausbildung, nach welcher der Auszubildende "gevögelt" (d.h. bis zur Erschöpfung gefordert) wird. Stammt ursprünglich aus der Ausbildung der Generalstabsoffiziere. * OST: Organisation Stäbe und Truppen (Gliederung und Ausrüstung der Armee), später OTF geheissen * Österreichische Strassensperre (auch Bundes-Ferrari) Geländewagen vom Typ Puch, die deutlich untermotorisiert sind. Am Berg ist Schieben schneller. * OTF: Organisation der Truppenkörper und Formationen (scherzeshalber auch Organisation der Truppen und Ferbände) P * PA: Persönliche Ausrüstung (Material, welches der Soldat nach Hause nimmt) * PA...: Allgemeiner Prefix für private Ausrüstung jeglicher Art (PA-Zwipf: Selbstgekaufte Verpflegung, PA-Lampe: Privat mitgebrachte Taschenlampe, PA-Feldfläsche: Mitgebrachtes Bier, etc.) * PAL: Panzerabwehrlenkwaffe * Päckler: Bezeichnung für Pak-Soldaten (Panzerabwehrkanone 106 mm rückstossfrei), nicht mehr in Gebrauch * Pamir: Gehörschutzgerät (Schalenform), obwohl schon seit Ewigkeiten vom Fabrikat Peltor * Panzeralarm: Warnung der Kollegen vor dem Auftauchen eines Vorgesetzten * Panzerkäse: in Aluminiumdosen atomsicher verpackte Schmelzkäserationen * Panzerlumpe: Schwarzes Arbeitsbérét der Panzerbesatzungen * Panzerpuch: Abfällige Bezeichnung für Aukl Fz 93 Eagle, aufgrund dessen mediokrer Fahrleistungen. Der Puch ist für seine schwache Motorisierung bekannt * Panzerrunggle: Geschoss zur Panzerabwehr ab Sturmgewehr 57, sieht aus wie eine Runkelrübe * Panzersack: Combinaison, Panzeroverall * Papageienfunker: Abfällige Bezeichnung für Übermittlungssoldaten die nicht den eigentlichen Übermittlungstruppen (graue Kragenspiegel) angehören * Paradiesfuerme: Feldprediger Weltkrieg * Parteimesser: Übername für Paradedolch der Offiziere und höheren Unteroffiziere * Patton: Nach General Patton benannter Waffenlauf (rund 14 km ohne Pause). Oftmals erfolgte zu Beginn der Rekrutenschule ein Patton im Zugsverband um den Zusammenhalt zu stärken. In einer späteren Phase der Rekrutenschule kam dann der Einzelpatton, oftmals verbunden mit verlängertem Wochenende für die Bestplatzierten. * Pavian: Hautrötung am Hintern nach einem Marsch * PCF: Piste combat fusil d'assault, Sturmgewehrdrillpiste * PD: Parkdienst (Abkürzung besser nicht in der Romandie verwenden, weil Pédé Schwuler heisst…) * Peltor: Gehörschutzgerät (Schalenform) * Peng: (auch Päng) alternative Bezeichnung für das Stgw 90. Auch als Interjektion bei der Gefechtsausbildung ohne Patronen verwendet. * PENIS: Rufwort statt CHARLIE! * Penntüte: Schlafsack * Petrolfamilie: Telephonpatrouille Weltkrieg * Pfaz: Tierarzt (Abkürzung für Pferdarzt, wird aber auch bei den Hundeführern verwendet.) * Pfefferbüchse: Maschinengewehr Weltkrieg * Pflock: dummer Soldat / Vorgesetzter, eigentlich Zeltstange * Pfupf: Gewehr- und Pistolenpatrone * Pfylboge: Gewehr Weltkrieg * Picasso: graphisch dargestellter Wochenplan für die Truppe * Pikachu: leuchtend gelbes Überhemd, manchmal für Sport, Wachtdienst oder Märsche getragen * Pimpeln: Verhalten während zeitlichen Leerläufen ohne Überwachung eines Vorgesetzten (kurz: das Nichtstun) * Pinz: Abkürzung für den lange Zeit allgegenwärtigen Geländelieferwagen Pinzgauer, inzwischen ausgemustert * Pizzafourier: abschätzige Bezeichnung für Fourier * Pizzaiolo, Pizzabäcker: Soldat, welcher der Lappen des Béréts nicht korrekt nach unten zieht * Planke: 1. Brett über dem Bett für Helm, Zelteinheit etc (Plankenordnung). 2. Sauber ausgerichtetes Depot des Materials im Gelände (Rucksäcke, Waffen etc.), siehe auch Matpark * Planton: Eingangswache (aus dem Französischen) * plegern: faulenzen Weltkrieg * Pneu: Bezeichnung für Offiziere des Verkehrs- und Transportwesens (V+T). Auf Battailonsstufe: Grosser Pneu, auf Kompaniestufe Kleiner Pneu * Pontons: Schuhe Weltkrieg * Potent: Wenn etwas stark und beeindruckend wirkt * Power Ranger: Mit Leuchtweste und Leuchtstulpen ausgerüsteter AdA, zur Strassensperrung und Verkehrsregelung * Preichiwasser: Schnaps Weltkrieg * Prosak: protestantische Sündenabwehrkanone = protestantischer Feldprediger (siehe auch Kasak) * Puch: Stark untermotorisiertes Standardfahrzeug der Schweizer Armee * Pumpi: (Pumpe) für Dienstwaffe Stgw 90, Schrotflinte (Mzgw 01) oder Geschütz * Punkt machen: streben; auch "Punkt schinden" Weltkrieg * PVD: 'Ponstan, Voltaren, Dispensen' (übliches Vorgehen von Armeeärzten) Q * Qm: Quartiermeister * Quadratmeter: Quartiermeister Weltkrieg * Quartiermöse: weiblicher Quartiermeister, abschätzig R * RAND und BAND: Reglement ArmeeNachrichtenDienst bzw. Behelf ArmeeNachrichtenDienst; Nachrichtenoffiziere sind deshalb öfters ausser RAND und BAND.... * Rakete: Abschätzige Bezeichnung für Lenkwaffe (Lwf) bei der Mob Flab * den Ranzen planken: faulenzen Weltkrieg * Rapirello: Abschätzige Bezeichnung für die Truppengattung Rapier * Rasenmäher: Aérospatiale Alouette II, Überalterter Verbindungshubschrauber >40 Jahre / ADS-95 Ranger (Drohne) * Raupentöffli: Alternativer Ausdruck für den Leopard II Kampfpanzer * Recken: Rekognoszieren * Redlibueb: (Rädli-Bub) Radfahrer * Reki: Rekrut * Retablieren: Den anfänglichen Zustand wiederherstellen, z.B. Material verstauen, bei der Waffe Schlaghammer entspannen, Pause beenden * Rewe: Re'ttungs'we'''ste (Schwimmweste) * '''RIAZ: Abkürzung für „Rakete im Arsch zünden“ - Befehl, sich zu beeilen * RIDATS: Rekruten-in-den-Arsch-Tret-Stiefel, von Offizieren bevorzugte Fallschirmspringerstiefel * Rigle (riegeln): drillmässiges Manipulieren an der Waffe * Riis mit Schissdräck: Abfällige Bezeichnung für schlechtes Armeeessen * Rohrpariser: Schutzkappe aus Leder über der Mündung des Kanonenrohrs * Roli: Transportwagen mit Transporttasche des Gepäck-Sets 04 * RoR: Rennen oder Robben * Rossdoktor: Truppenarzt * Rösslispiel: Stab eines Bat/Abt oder einer grösseren Einheit (Rgt, Br, Div, Korps) schon 1. Weltkrieg * Rossbolleschüttler: Train-Soldat Weltkrieg * Rossmechaniker: Tierarzt * Rotchäppli: (Rotkäppchen) Artilleristen, wegen dem roten Beret * RS: Rekrutenschule * RSG: R'eizstoff's'prüh'g'''erät 2000. Pfeffersprayähnliches Gerät im Einsatz bei friedenssichernden Einsätzen, z.B. Wache. Auch Vorgesetzte oder Kameraden, welche durch ihr unangebrachtes Verhalten wiederholt Unmut in der Truppe auslösen, werden als Reizstoffsprühgerät oder eben RSG bezeichnet. * '''Rüebligranate: das gleiche wie "Runggle" * Rulibuli: Kampfrolle beim Stellungswechsel * Rüschegger-Haubitzen: Bataillons-Mitrailleure Weltkrieg *'Ruhn-Ruhn': Kurzform des Befehls eines AdA an einen rangtieferen AdA, welcher seinerseits eine bequemere Stehhaltung einnehmen und einem untergebenen AdA oder einer Gruppe von solchen dieselbe Haltung befehlen soll (siehe AV). Klingt meist "Ruh'n, geben Sie Ruh'n" oder "Ruh'n, Ruh'n kommandieren". Kurzform wird öfters als Abkürzung bei Erzählungen verwendet. "Ruhn" entspricht "Rühren" in der Bundeswehr. * Ruhn üben: faulenzen Weltkrieg * Runggle: Gewehrgranate fürs ehemalige Sturmgewehr 57, von "Runkelrübe" * Russe (pl.): Sehr oft verwendete aber abschätzige Bezeichnung für Soldaten aus der Romandie; siehe auch Nazi * Rütli-Prügel: Scherzhafte Bezeichnung für das Sturmgewehr in Anlehnung an das Rütli S * SABTA: Selbstsicheres Auftreten bei totaler Ahnungslosigkeit (als Führungsgrundsatz) * Sackbefehl: Material welches jeder Soldat immer bei sich zu tragen hat. Variiert je nach Einheit (z.B. Taschenmesser, Kleingeld, Schnur, Schreibmaterial, Kompass etc.) * Sadi: Stabsadjutant * Säugling: Aspirant Weltkrieg * SAK: Siehe Sündenabwehrkanone * Sandhase: Füsilier (Infanterist) Weltkrieg * Sanipinz: Sanitätsfahrzeug vom Typ Pinzgauer * Sanitüter: Verballhornung der Sanitäter, auch Sanitöter genannt * Sardinenbüchse: Verbandspäckchen Weltkrieg * Sarglagg: Kaffee und Kakao Weltkrieg * SAS: Programmatisches Motto der Offiziersschule Colombier: Singe, Abseile, Seckle * SBG: Suchen bis gefunden, Befehl falls man einen Gegenstand verlieren sollte * SBG SKA: Suchen bis gefunden, sonst kein Ausgang (SBG und SKA waren zwei Grossbanken, aus diesem Grund wird SBG-SKA auch als „Bankenspiel“ oder "Grossbankenprinzip" bezeichnet) * Schaben im Bauch: Hunger Weltkrieg * Schälle-Sächsi: für das Zürcher Gebirgsschützenbataillon 6 (Geb S Bat 6) in Anlehnung an die Jasskarte und mit der Bedeutung Schälle für bergungeübte Flachländer * Schalonieren: Abstecken eines Weges mittels Markierungen bzw. Wegweisern, jalonieren * Schanzbigger: siehe Schanzknochen * Schanzknochen: Klappspaten * Schatten im Ranzen: Hunger Weltkrieg * SchiBaRa: Wenn vor dem Ausgang nichts mehr ansteht heisst es "Schisse, Bade, Rasiere". * Schiessprügel: Gewehr Weltkrieg * Schildchrott: Schildkröte; Hinsetzen mit der Splitterschutzweste. * SchiWiRaDu: "Schisse, Wichse, Rasiere, Dusche" ähnliche Verwendung wie SchiBaRa * Schikanierblech: Helm * Schlammsack: ein Soldat der nicht tut, was er sollte, da zu faul/ungeschickt etc. * Schlarpenzwicker: ein fauler Rekr / Sdt * Schlauch: Drill; auch "Schlauch abhaspeln" schon 1. Weltkrieg * Schleck: Ausgangstenue (Tenue A) / wahrscheinlich von: geschleckt, herausgeputzt * Schliffsteiwasser: Kaffee und Kakao Weltkrieg * Schlummertüte: Schlafsack * Schlumpf: Rekrut, aber auch Schlafsackeinlage (siehe Flauschi) * Schmalspurkorporal: Gefreiter Weltkrieg * Schmalspurmajor: Leutnant Weltkrieg * Schnäggefrässer: (Schneckenfresser) Soldat aus der Romandie (frankophone Schweiz) * Schnalle: Suppe Weltkrieg * Schnalletiger: Küchenchef Weltkrieg * Schnapsasylant: Stabsadjudant * Schnauze tief: steht für "Schnauze halten" oder "Ruhe", meist in aggressivem Ton. Gerne auch abgekürzt "ST" * Schnefno: Übungskritik in Kurzform: Scheisse, nicht erfüllt, noch einmal * Schnellglanzbürste: Maschinengewehr Weltkrieg * Schnitz: Soldatenmütze, Schiffchen (ab 1990 durch den Mutz (s.d.) ersetzt) * Schnudderbalke: Rangabzeichen für Gefreite als die Gradeinteilung noch einfach und übersichtlich war. kein Rangabzeichen, Gfr: ein Balken am Aermel, Kpl: Winkel * Schnuppi: Rekrut * Schöggelen: Von „Schoggi“ (Schokolade). Abkommandiert eine angenehme Tätigkeiten verfolgen, während andere weniger angenehme Tätigkeiten verfolgen (siehe auch zwipfen, verschlaufen für dasselbe ohne entsprechenden Befehl) * Schöggeler, Schoggibueb: Meist mit Neid behaftete Bezeichnung für einen Soldaten welcher auf einen „Schoggijob“ abkommandiert wird. * Schoggipanzer: Fahrzeug, welches Verpflegung während einer Pause bringt wenn die Übung nicht in der Kaserne stattfindet. * Schoggistiefel: Die leichte Ausführung der Kampfstiefel, die an AdA's mit Fussproblemen oder Berufskader abgegeben werden. * Schoggistich: Verstopfen der Gewehrmündungsbremse mit Dreck, meist unabsichtlich (durch Soldaten), manchmal absichtlich (Ranghöhere mit Gewehren der Soldaten. Siehe auch 'Mars laden') * Schollenhopser: Füsilier (Infanterist) Weltkrieg * Schuko: Schulkommandant * Schuma: ABC-'Schu'tz'ma'ske (eigentlich Schutzmassnahmen) * Schumaflicker: ABC-Instruktor * Schützenabzeichen: Kleine Stirnwunde, verursacht durch das Visier des Rak-Rohrs wenn dieses beim Schiessen nicht richtig gehalten wird. Andere Bezeichnung: Rakabzeichen. * Schützenkübel: auch Schüttelbecher, Schützenpanzer M113 * Schuwe: Schutzweste * Schwachmeister: noch eine abschätzige Bezeichnung für einen Wachtmeister * schwarte: werfen, geben: "schwart ma d zigis übere" - "gib mal die Zigaretten rüber", "schwart ma e HG" - "wirf mal eine Handgranate" * Schwarze Mamba: Bestrafungsaktion für ein Kameradenschwein (Einreiben des Penis mit schwarzer Schuhcreme) s. Black tripper. Auch für Einreiben (mit Bürste)des ganzen Körpers als Strafe * Schwede: Schützenpanzer CV9030, seiner Herkunft wegen so genannt * Schweisssockeantilope: Abschätzige Bezeichnung für Infanteristen * Schweizerische Militär-Armee: Scherzhafte Bezeichnung der Armee zur Begründung eines nicht nachvollziehbaren Umstandes, welcher der Organisation der Armee zugeschrieben wird („Das ist halt so in der Schweizerischen Militär-Armee“) * Schwuler Haufen: eigentlich "schwuule huufe" oder "schwuhu", Bezeichnung bei der Infanterie, wenn zu viele Soldaten auf zu engem Raum stehen, siehe Massierungen * Schwule Wolke: od. Formation Schwule Wolke, Bezeichnung für eine Gruppe Soldaten. die ohne militärische Formation verschiebt. * Schwulenrucksack: Bezeichnung für den Tagesrucksack 04, Teil des Gepäck-Sets 04 * Schwümmring-Pilot: Fahrpontonier * Schwüpu: Abkürzung für die bei den Rettungstruppen gebräuliche "Schwimmpumpe" ("Schwümmpumpi") * SE-079: Mobiltelefon, in Ahnlehnung an die Bezeichnung für Funkgeräte (z.B. SE-135) und die häufigste Vorwahl für Mobiltelefone in der Schweiz (079), besonders bei EKF-Einheiten * Sechseinhalber: Formular 6.5 (Neu Form 6.005), häufigstes Formular für Mitteilungen/Beschwerden etc. Wird als Stellungnahme von vorgesetzter Stelle eingefordert, wenn jemand einen Fehler gemacht hat. Klappt jedoch auch wunderbar in die andere Richtung, da alle ausgefüllten Formulare an den adressierten Vorgesetzten weitergeleitet werden müssen. * Sechslisechs: Bezeichnung für sechsrädrigen Panzerjäger vom Typ Piranha, früher Bezeichnung für den 3-achsigen Pinzgauer * Seelechuchichef: Feldprediger Weltkrieg * Seelelöter: Sanität; auch Feldprediger Weltkrieg * Seelen-Abschussrampe: Kirchturm * Seelespatz: Feldpredigt Weltkrieg * Seeletürgg: Feldgottesdienst, Feldpredigt schon 1. Weltkrieg * Selbstzünder: Untergebene, welche mit guten Absichten und vollem Einsatz nicht zielführende Aktionen durchführen * Siebensekundensoldat: abschätzige Bezeichnung für einen Panzergrenadier, abgeleitet von der vermeintlichen Lebenserwartung nach Verlassen des Panzers im Einsatz. * Silberfuchs: Abfällige Bezeichnung für Übermittlungssoldaten, Rakrohr-Uebungsgeschoss * Silbergrauer: Abfällige Bezeichnung für Übermittlungssoldaten der Eigentlichen Übermittlungstruppen * Simulantensalon: Krankenabteilung * Simuliersalon: Krankenzimmer Weltkrieg * Singbuch, bei dem man den Deckel abschraubt: flache Schnapsflasche Weltkrieg * SKA: Sonst Kein Ausgang. Oft in Verbindung mit SBG und BWS * Smarties- Kompanie: In Lehrgängen oder auch VBA, Aufgrund der verschiedenfarbigen, runden, Bérets * Sohlenblitz: kleine Reflektoren, welche zwecks Unfallvermeidung im Dunkeln an die Ausgangsschuhe angebracht werden sollen * Soldatenforelle: Rindfleisch Weltkrieg * Sonntagshut: Käppi Weltkrieg * SoS: „Singe oder Seckle“ - „Singen oder Rennen“, Option des Zugführers auf langen Märschen. Der Entscheid fiel dabei zumeist auf das Singen. * SoS: "Sichtere oder Sältisbärg" (spezifisch für Infanterie-Rekrutenschule Liestal, BL: Sichtern oder Seltisberg, zwei Trüppenübungsplätze die zumeist per Fussmarsch und mehrmals pro Woche angesteuert werden * Spaghettifraktion: Leutnant, Oberleutnant und Hauptmann (1 bis 3 schmale Striche am Gradabzeichen) * Spatz: Rindfleisch Weltkrieg * Spatz: beliebter Eintopf aus Fleisch, Kartoffeln und Gemüse (auch bekannt als: Pot au feu) * Speuzi: (Speuz Schpoitz = Spucke), Sturmgewehr 90 (angelehnt ans "Spucken" von Munition beim Schiessen) * Splischu: Splitterschutzweste * Spontan 500 scherzhafte Bezeichnung von Ponstan 500. Dabei handelt es sich um ein starkes Schmerzmittel, das vom Truppenarzt bei allen Arten von Leiden abgegeben, resp. oft auch präventiv geschluckt wird (z.B. vor Märschen etc.) * SSWF: Beliebtes Vorgehensmuster auf Übungen - „Seckle, schwitze, warte, früüre“ - „rennen, schwitzen, warten, frieren“ * Stäbler: Bezeichnung für Übermittlungssoldaten. Bezieht sich auf das Aufstellen der Fernantennen. * Stabsasylant: abschätzige Bezeichnung für Stabsadjudant * Steibocktschingg: Abschätzige Bezeichnung für einen Militärangehörigen aus dem italienischsprachigen Teil des Kantons Graubünden * Steipilz: x-beliebiger Soldat (siehe auch Harzenmoser, Hülsensack, Schneckensaft...) * Stellen: Aushebung (Musterung) * Stierenfedern: Stroh Weltkrieg * Strampler : siehe Kombi * Straprad : Strapazierrad; Ersatzfahrrad, wenn das persönliche Rad in der Werkstatt war * Streberbalken: Rangabzeichen eines Gefreiten. Auch Arschlecker-Pommes-Frites oder Brett-vor-dem-Kopf genannt. * Stricher: Bezeichnung eines Soldaten(einfacher schräger Strich als Rangabzeichen), meist von Rekruten oder kürzlich beförderten Soldaten verwendet. * Strichmännli: Bezeichnung eines Offiziers von Leutnant bis Hauptmann (schmale Striche im Gradabzeichen) * Subventionsdragoner: Kavallerist (weil er für das Durchfüttern seines Pferdes während der dienstfreien Zeit Subventionen kassierte) * Suchen bis gefunden: Befehl, falls man einen Gegenstand verlieren sollte (z.B. ManiPat). Siehe auch SBG * Sugus: Abzeichen für besondere Leistungen, z.B. Schiessauszeichen, wegen ihrer quadratischen Form so genannt, die in der Armee 61/95 verteilt wurden. Sugus ist ein quadratisches CH-Fruchtbonbon * Sugusmine: alte Panzermine 60, welche (in der Beton-Attrappen-Version) oft als Bestrafung auf Übungen ausgeteilt wird. * Sündenabwehrkanone, abgekürzt SAK: Feldprediger, siehe auch ASG * Sunimog: Unimog-S, der kleine hochtourige Manschaftstransporter * Soppeschössle: Suppenschüssel; Alter Helm aus Metall. Konnte auf dem Feld auch für das kochen von Suppen verwendet werden. * Susi: Bezeichnung für ängstlicher Soldat, alternativ auch für das Stgw 90 bei den Panzergrenadieren. * Susi-Rucksack: Übername für Tagesrucksack des Gepäck-Sets, so genannt aufgrund seines im Vergleich zum KaRuSa (Kampfrucksack) kleinen Fassungsvermögens (und somit auch Gewichts). * Süsswassermatrose: Neuling in der Armee, trägt sein Beret nicht am Kopf anliegend, was aussieht wie ein Süsswassermatrose. Auch gebraucht: "bsoffene Matros" T * TAB: Tagesabschlussbier, das man sich ohne eigentlichen Ausgang nach Beendigung der Arbeit genehmigt. Siehe auch Kampfbier * tannige Hosen: veraltet für die ganz alten Ordonnanzhosen aus den Weltkriegen (so alt sind die gar nicht ... 1995 in der RS noch gefasst!) * Tätschmeister: Zugeteilter Zeitoffizier in Offizierschule, welcher oft verantwortlich ist für unangenehmste Teilübungen, in der Schweiz auch allgemeiner Ausdruck für "Chef" * Tätel: Füsilier (Infanterist) Weltkrieg * Tanktürmli: Stahlhelm Weltkrieg * TAZ: Tarnanzug * Teigwarenpionier: Telegraphenpionier Weltkrieg * Tenu: (sprich Tönü); allgemeine Bezeichnung für jede Anzugart. * Tenu A: Ausgangsanzug * Tenu B: Dienstanzug, für Wache etc. (PA-Taz und Béret mit Emblem) * Tenu Blau: Kleidung zur Reinigung von Fahrzeugen und Waffen. (Mit der Armeereform 95 abgeschafft) * Tenu C: Arbeitsanzug (Korpsmaterial-Taz und Mutz bzw. Panzerlumpe) * Tenu Fahrer: Normaler Kampfanzug plus das kleine Tagesrucksäckchen. So genannt weil die Rekruten, die eine Zusatzausbildung zum Fahrer haben, in diesem leichten Tenu umherstolzieren während sich die Kameraden gerade mit der grossen Packung abmühen * Tenufeez: Schikane des Kleiderumziehens * Tenufigg: Alternative Bezeichung für schikanöses Kleiderwechseln * Tenu Hip-Hop: Bezeichnung für Tenu-C-Hosen, deren Bund zu tief hängt (abgeleitet vom Hip-Hop Kleidungsstil), dies oftmals aufgrund zu hastiger Bekleidung * Tenu Läckmiramarsch: Unkorrektes Tenu * Tenuschlampe: Soldat mit unkorrekter Kleidung * Tenu Schlumpf: Blaue Arbeitsbekleidung bei der Luftwaffe * Tenu Vietnam: TAZ Jacke offen, Grabstein über dem T-Shirt getragen * Tenu Wolf: TAZ C mit geöffnetem Hosenschlitz, sorgt für angenehmes Beinklima, verhindert u. a. den Wolf. * Ter-Gitter: Mannshohes Absperrgitter * Terrorfüsel: Territorialinfanterist * TF: Taktische Führung * TFF: Abkürzung für „Total fürd Füx“ (hochdeutsch: total für die Füchse) in der Meinung von total unsinnig oder überflüssig * Theresli: verweichlichter, ängstlicher AdA * tippeln: veraltet für: marschieren * Toblerone: Panzersperre aus Beton, die wie eine Toblerone-Schokolade aussieht * Töff: AS 332 Super Puma, Transporthelikopter, generell für Aggregate * Töfflibueb: Motorradfahrer * Totechlefeli: Erkennungsmarke Weltkrieg * TOZZA: Truppen (Wer?), Orte (Wo?, Wohin?), Zeiten (Wann?), Zahlen (Wieviele?), Absichten. Dinge, die der Geheimhaltung unterliegen und nicht offen (z.B. am Funk) genannt werden sollten * Train-Wy: Schnaps Weltkrieg * Tripoliskanone: Revolver Weltkrieg * Truppenjesus: Feldprediger * Trüm(m)el: alles, was mit Herumhängen zu tun hat. Trüm(m)elhaufen = faule Bande, trüm(m)eln = herumhängen * Trümmern: Aufräumen eines Schiessplatzes (siehe auch Hülseln) * Tschako: Käppi Weltkrieg * Tschingg: Ausgangsregenmantel, welcher, wenn er nass wird, zu stinken beginnt * Türgg: Manöver Weltkrieg * der Türgg ist verreckt: etwas ist misslungen Weltkrieg * Turbe: Brot Weltkrieg * TZZU: Vor jeder Ausbildungslektion sind Thema, Ziel, Zeit und Unterlagen zu nennen. Meistens ist dabei die eingeplante Zeit völlig übertrieben, besonders wenn es um Gewehrriegeln und dergleichen geht U * Üben: Teil des pädagogischen Prinzips, wonach die Soldaten etwas üben, bis sie es können. * Überbeissen: auch übersäuern: durchdrehen, insbesondere bei Vorgesetzten * Übermüder: Übermittler * überuttern: ausrasten, überreagieren * Übung Charlie: Wachtmeister ruft "Charlie" worauf sich alle Rekruten in max. 10 Sekunden dem Gelände angepasst verstecken müssen * Übung Imperio: Unerlaubt installierte Spiele auf dem Server des FISKIT (Armenetzwerk). Abgeleitet vom Spiel 'Age of Empire'. * Übung Mudschaheddin: Bei SIM-Übungen mit Markier-Munition mit Seriefeuer in die Luft schiessen (auch Arafat-Gruss, Schwefelregen, Jalla-Jalla hoher Kopfstimme gesagt oder Übung Dschihad genannt) * Übung Robinson: Gefolgt von der Aussage "warten auf Freitag". Bezeichnet Nichtstun / warten, insbesondere gegen Ende der Woche * ÜHÄ: Übung hässlich, kann für eine Übung mit eingebauten Hindernissen, oder auch für Routinearbeiten gebraucht werden. * Uf- und Zuecheib: Handharmonika Weltkrieg * UHU: Übername für den Kautschukanzug der ABC-Dekontaminationstruppen zur Reinigung kontaminierter Personen * ÜHÜ: Zielquittierung bei der Artillerie: Über den Hügel * ÜLG: Übungsleitergehilfe * Umenüchle: Nichts zu Tun haben, herumlungern * Umerotze: unter erschwerten Bedingungen umherrennen * Umspritzen: Wechseln der Kragenspiegelfarbe aufgrund von Neueinteilungen * Unterseebootsbauchnabel: Stahlhelm Weltkrieg * UT-Greni: Abschätzige Bezeichnung für Untaugliche * ÜZ: Überzählig V * VBA: Versuchen beschäftigt auszusehen. (Eigentlich: Verbandsausbildung) * Veloständerproblem: Problem das keines ist, aber dennoch vor den Vorgesetzten gebracht wird. Auch Beingummiproblem genannt * Verdrusskoffer: Tornister Weltkrieg * Velo: Fahrrad aus der Kaserne mit (im Gegensatz zum Rad der Radfahrer) Ständer (=Stütze), fix montierter Beleuchtung und Gepäckträger * Verlabrü: Verladebrücke (Blechtafel zwischen Rampe und LW-Ladebrücke) * verschieben: Verb, das anstelle von „fahren“, „gehen“, „marschieren“ u.ä. für jede Art von Bewegung des Truppenkörpers verwendet wird. * verschlaufen: Zusammensetzung aus verstecken (Schweizer Aussprache!) und sich verlaufen. Sich unbemerkt von der Truppe absetzen, nach dem Motto „Wer mich nicht findet, der mich nicht schindet.“ * versenken: Fahrzeug permanent im Dreck parken * Viagrakorporal: '''Soldat (Winkel, der sich im Gradabzeichen zum schrägen Strich gehoben hat) * Vierfruchtpijama: Kampfanzug mit dem alten Tarnmuster, in Anlehnung an die damals populäre Vierfruchtcomfi, * Vierlivier: Früherer LKW vom Typ Berna 4x4. Die letzten 4x4 von diesem Typ wurden während der Jugoslawienkriege nach Kroatien verkauft. * Vietkong-Natel: tragbares (schweres) Funkgerät vom Typ SE-227 (Natel = CH für Handy), das auch tatsächlich von den Amis im Vietnamkrieg eingesetzt wurde. SE-235/t ist der Nachfolger vom SE-227; die Bezeichnung hat sich erhalten * Violetter: Angehöriger der Militärjustiz (wegen der violetten Kragenspiegel) * den violetten Weg nehmen: den Dienst offen verweigern und vor einem Militärgericht verurteilt und aus der Armee ausgeschlossen werden (siehe auch Blauer Weg) * Vogelnest: Schweizerkreuz im Lorbeerkranz; Teil des Gradabzeichens für Unteroffiziere vom Wachtmeister aufwärts. W * WABRA: Wechselaufbau, Brücke: Container für Lastwagen IVECO (WELAKI) * Wachkomödiant: Wachtmeister Weltkrieg * Wachtelmeister: abschätzig für Wachtmeister * Wachtmöse: weiblicher Wachtmeister * wAdA:weiblicher Angehöriger der Armee (Ableitung vom offiziellen AdA) * Wäntele: flache Schnapsflasche Weltkrieg * WauWau: siehe Lupo * WdTw: Weiss der Teufel wo (Meldung an den Vorgesetzten, wenn man nicht weiss wo die Leute sind) * WEB: Wiedererstellung der EInsatzBEreitschaft (löst PD und ID ab). * Weckrunzel: Weckordonnanz. Meist Mitglied der Wachtmannschaft, hat den Auftrag, individuelle Weckaufträge durchzuführen. * Wehrmannskalender: flache Schnapsflasche Weltkrieg * Wehrsteuervergaser: Mirage III (sehr durstiges Jagdflugzeug, nicht mehr in Betrieb) * Weich uusehängge: 'der Weich uusehängge' heisst auf die weiche Tour machen; Schlapp machen z.B. auf dem 100 Km Marsch. * Weichmaster: Verballhornung von Wachmeister * Weidling: Schuhe Weltkrieg * Weinkeller: Granatenmagazin im Heck der Panzerhaubitze M109 * WELAKI: Wechsellader / Kipper, Lastwagen, der einen Standardaufbau (z.B. Wabra, ISO-Container) tragen kann * WEMA: Wiedererstellung der Einsatzbereitschaft des Materials im Ausbildungsdienst; ewig dauerndes Fahrzeug- und Materialputzen am Ende einer Dienstleistung * WEMI: Vorgängerbegriff der WEMA, Wiedererstellung der Einsatzbereitschaft des Materials im Instruktionsdienst, bei der Truppe ist jedoch diese Ausschreibung geläufig: Wiederherstellung Menschlicher Intelligenz (Synonym für Abtreten ; Ende der RS) * Windele: Fahrzeug mittels Seilwinde aus dem Dreck ziehen * Winkeladvokat: Korporal (Gradabzeichen: 1 Winkel) * Winkelitschingg: Bezeichnung für höhere Unteroffiziere (da ihr Gradabzeichen mit mehreren Winkeln versehen ist) * WiSchiDu: "Wichse, Schisse, Dusche" ähnliche Verwendung wie SchiWiRaDu * WK: Abk. für Wiederholungskurs, jährlicher 3-4-wöchiger Dienst, der jeder AdA leisten muss. Heisst jetzt offiziell "Ausbildungsdienst der Formation" (AdF). * WNWN: Abk. für Wissen nur wo nötig! (Geheimhaltungsvorschriften). * W oder L: Witz oder Liegenstützen * Wolf: Hautreizung im Beinbereich (bes. Genitalbereich) aufgrund langen Marschierens * WTW: "Weiss der Teufel Wo" * Wucherückblick: (Wochenrückblick) Bezeichnung für Kantinenmahlzeiten an Freitagen, in denen meistens Reste der vorherigen Wochentage verwertet werden. * Wullesau (Wollsau): Wollpullover, vom Tragen desselben wird dringend abgeraten, auch bei eisigster Kälte; weil die paar Stunden Wärme nicht die wochenlang aufgeriebene Haut wert ist! X * XMV: Mitnichten offizielle Abkürzung für Xunde Mänscheverschtand (Gesunden Menschenverstand) Y Z * Zahnradfinke: Nagelschuhe (alte Ordonnanz) * Zahnstocher: Bajonett, 20mm Fliegerabwehrkanone 54, s. Muggebefruchter, Setzholz bei der alten Kanone 35, FIM-92 Stinger * Zartillerie: Verballhornung der Artillerie. * Zauberstab: abschätzige Bezeichnung des (Bataillons)Stabs. * ZAz: Zahnarzt * ZbB:Zimmer bis Befehl, ähnlich dem cba * Zebra im Nilgebiet: In der Artillerie Verballhornung von Nebel im Zielgebiet * Zementtirggel: Militärzwieback Weltkrieg * Zielwasser: Flachmann mit Schnaps (zBsp Chrütter), passte perfekt in eine Magazin-Brusttasche des alten Kampfanzuges * Zimmerartillerie: Übername der Ordonnanzpistole * ZS: offiziell Zentralschule, häufiger Z'usammen's'''chiss (= Zurechtweisung) * '''ZSA: Zivilschutzanlage, "beliebte" unterirdische Unterkunft in WKs * Züghüsler: Mundartbezeichung für einen Angestellten eines Zeughauses (auch: Zuchthüsler... Dies aber unpassend, da ein Zuchthäusler ab und an auch arbeiten muss.) * Zurückspitzen: etwas Zurückschaffen resp. Munition aus dem Magazin entfernen * ZV: Zimmerverlesen (entspricht dem dt. Zapfenstreich, mittlerweile abgelöst durch ABV, s.d.) * Zwipf: Inzwischen offizielle Abkürzung für Zwischenverpflegung, mittlerweile Synonym für alle angenehmeren Tätigkeiten (verzwipfen) * Zwipfsack: Auf Übungen ausgeteilte Plastiktüte mit Verpflegung. Bei der Truppe ziemlich unbeliebt, da der Inhalt meist recht unverhältnismässig zusammengestellt ist (z.B. Marmelade, Honig und Nutella aber nur eine Scheibe Brot). * ZZZ: Motto der Artillerie: Z'wenig, z'churz, z'spaat (zu wenig, zu kurz, zu spät), in Anlehnung an die vier Z: Ziel, Zeit, Zahl, Zünder. Alternativ auch Motto des Kaders: Z'uschauen, '''Z'weifeln, 'Z'usammenscheissen bzw. 'Z'eige, 'Z'ueluege, '''Zämeschiisse (Zeigen, zusehen, zusammenscheissen) * ZZZ: Motto der Ter Inf (Territorial Infanterie): zimli zügig zrugzieh! (ziemlich zügig zurückziehen). Alternativ auch nur ZZ, zimli zügig! Siehe auch Verzeichnis:Soldatensprache